When Compelled
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: Takes place during Midnight Alley when Oliver pays Claire a visit. Although she doesn't know it, Claire's world is about to be forever changed...Initially a one-shot...Warning: there will be lemons, bad language, and much more. Not sure who is going to end up with whom, but there will be pairings
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in the middle of Midnight Alley because I was randomly rereading it and saw the perfect opportunity to have some Oliver and Claire confrontation since nobody else has been struck by the idea. (BTW, bold is from the actual story to let you know where I picked up to write my little piece of randomness)

I own nothing...though I wish I owned Myrnin then my life would be perfect and I wouldn't even need this website...

Anyways...

* * *

_Current place: The hidden room across the way from Eve's room._

**He grabbed her right wrist and ripped away the bandage cover over the cut Jason had made. It broke open, and a red trickle ran from it down the interior of her arm.**

**Oliver licked it off.**

"**Okay, that's gross," Claire said faintly. "Let go. Let go!"**

**"You belong to Amelie," he said, and let her go. "I can taste it. Smell it on you. You're right, I can't touch you, not anymore. But the others, you're wrong about them. While they're in the house they're safe, but not out there, not in my town. Not for long."**

**"I made a deal!"**

"Did you? Did you see in writing that you and your friends would be protected from _all_ attacks? That you are protected from the different kinds of attacks that may have nothing to do with blood?"

Claire was confused. "What are you talking about? You can't-"

"Because I very much doubt that, little Claire. We've been writing agreements for thousands of years, and you're only sixteen years old. I know how Amelie thinks: I know that she indeed did not cover exactly what kind of attacks you are safe from other than those that will lead to your death." Claire saw a dangerous glint enter his eyes and real fear started to spread cold through her body.

"Oliver-"

"And there are so many things, many, _many_ things, of which I could do to you that has nothing to deal with death or blood at all…" He trailed off as he looked her up and down. She immediately felt naked to his eyes: feeling as if he could see through the oversized t-shirt she wore.

Before she could process what was even happening, he threw her over his shoulder and took her up the stairs where he unceremoniously dropped her on the old couch. Her shirt fell around her waist, showing off her newest pair of underwear and she quickly pulled it back down as he advanced. She jumped up from the couch and tried to avoid him. It was hard in the small room.

"Oliver, stop. You said you came here to talk: so let's talk!"

"We will talk, I assure you, but only after I've had a little fun." His eyes were dark and she knew what he meant. She looked for the closest thing that might hurt him and only came up with a dusty candle holder. When he was in striking distance, she threw it at him and ran…or at least tried to. She had only taken a few steps toward the stairs when his body slammed into hers and forced her up against the wall. "I've denied myself the pleasure of women for centuries to help the advancement of my people, Claire. _Centuries._ Are you going to deny me this little bit of fun?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed. She could barely breathe against this wall. She couldn't believe that this was happening. That Oliver wanted to…have sex…with her. It was so weird and she struggled pointlessly.

"Well too bad it isn't up to you." She felt, more than heard the sharp smile in his voice.

Her breaths turned into sobs as she felt his lips press to the side of her neck. She could feel the sharp edges of his teeth and her panic worsened. "Please, don't do this! Please!"

"Just think, little Claire. With just the slightest pressure, I could end you. I could end the troublesome effect you have had on this town, and my existence, since arriving. It is such an appealing prospect. Of course it would lead to war: making vampires choose to whom they are loyal, the slaughtering of innocent humans, the untimely death of those you love most…" Claire's eyes filled with tears. "And it would all be over your worthless little human life. If I did not care so much about my people's survival, I would do it. Yet just because I cannot kill you does not mean I cannot make you suffer…" Before his last words even settled in Claire's mind, she found herself on the couch again.

Oliver leaned over her menacingly. "Look into my eyes Claire."

She squeezed her eyes close and shook her head furiously. She could feel his will pushing on the outskirts of her brain and she fought it off easily. "No! I won't!" He was quiet for a minute before he shocked Claire senseless.

He _kissed_ her.

His lips were cold and hard as he pressed them to her unresponsive ones. She did what felt natural: she opened her eyes in shock and disbelief. And with that he had her.

"There. Was that so hard? Young human girls are just so predictable these days." Claire just listened, dazed. He had her under whatever spell vampires could do and she couldn't move. "Now be a good girl and stand up."

She did.

Oliver stepped around her and settled himself into the old couch and crossed his arms, a wicked but deadly smile on his lips. "Wiggle your hips for me."

She did...awkwardly.

"Now…take off your shirt." Tears filled her eyes as her hands moved without her command and began stripping off her shirt. When it was gone, a different light shone in Oliver's eyes, close to the one that was in Shane's whenever they fooled around. "Hm, now the rest of your clothes." She shook her head furiously, but her bra and underwear dropped to the floor in seconds of each other. This was the first time she'd ever been naked in front of someone and she felt mortified. She was standing completely nude in front of one of the oldest, ruthless vampires in the whole world who had every intention of defiling her.

"Come here." Claire tried to drag her feet so it would take longer, but she was in front of him in record time. He looked over her more and a new found hunger, none that had to do with red stuff, came over him, she could see it. "Look at me." She did again.

His cold hands started at her ankles and slowly ran up her legs, giving her chills. "You want this." He purred, a low seductive and persuasive sound that made Claire's heart race a little bit more. "You want it so much you can't wait for me to push inside of you. And, when I do, you'll scream: you'll scream as loud as you can, knowing that no one can hear you. That no one is coming to your rescue. Then, after you finish screaming, you'll cry and beg for me to come inside of you, to let my seed flow within you. And when I do, you'll come shouting _my_ name. You want this badly." Her tears came faster as she felt her body actually start to respond to his commands. She started to shiver from pleasure as his hands moved up her legs and to her hips. "You want it so much that you'll love how it feels when I do this…" He trailed off his hands angled away from her hips and toward where her legs met.

"Ah, little Claire, less of a girl than I thought…" He mumbled as his fingers slipped over her and she jumped at the sudden contact, feeling his coldness down there. "So hot, so wet, so ready. More of a woman." One of his cold fingers slipped in and she gasped then moaned. "And not quite a woman yet." He said in surprise and looked up at her. "It's very rare that even a girl your age still has her maidenhead. Tell me, were you saving it for the Collins boy?" She nodded. "Too bad I shall claim it for myself tonight." With that he slowly worked two of his fingers in her, pulled them out, and then repeated the process.

Claire froze at the invasion and felt as if he had set her on fire. Every inch of her skin felt hot and she grabbed onto Oliver's shoulders as her knees went weak. "What are you doing to me?" She asked nervously as heat started to gather in her stomach and where his hands currently were.

"I'm showing you what real pleasure is, you stupid little girl." He stroked and pumped, pumped and stroked. The muscles in her lower body started to tighten and she didn't know why. Using his unnatural speed, he sped up and Claire felt something burst inside her body. It was a feeling she had never experienced and it felt so…good that she couldn't stop sounds from escaping her throat.

"See?" Oliver said as he removed his hands from her. "I can pleasure you more than any idiot human boy could ever even dream to try. Now come, straddle me." She did so and settled her weight on top of him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Claire asked his hands settled on her waist. "I've never done anything to you!"

"You chose Amelie over me, even after I so nicely offered first. You wounded me Claire." He laughed mockingly. "And now that you belong to Amelie I will be harming her by harming something close to her. You may hate me even more after this, but remember that this has only happened to you because you are her property and I seek a way to wound my enemy. Amelie has a chain of allies and underlings and you, my dear, are the weakest link." He said and showed her his teeth and leaned forward. Claire shook and braced herself for the bite but it never came. Instead, he licked her neck where her pulse was then took his mouth lower.

"You don't even like humans!" Claire tried again, desperate for whatever straws she could grasp to stop him. "Why are you intent on…kissing me and doing…this with me? I'm nothing but a dirty, stupid human, remember?"

"Of course I remember child, but this all works out to the same end. I was coming here to torture you, but I see that this is more effective and not as physically detectable as what my first intentions were. I've done much more disgusting things in my past that I can surely stomach bedding a walking blood bag for just one night." He said, not slowing his mouth as he laid multiple kisses across her collarbone. "I know how you think, Claire. It is basically how every woman thinks in this position. Every kiss, every touch, and every word will haunt you for the rest of your life. You will be unable to focus on anything other than the fact that I have taken your virginity against your will and you will become useless to Amelie. Therefore she will have no one to do whatever service that you are providing for her and it will be a loss for her and a win for me. Yet all I had to do was bed you for such a reward." With this, his mouth latched onto her nipple.

Claire jumped. She wanted to move away, she really did, but her body wanted this so bad that it wouldn't let her move away from the swirling motions of his tongue. She moved her arms from his shoulders to the couch at his back and pushed, using all the muscles in her arms. It worked a little, she started to slide backwards off his lap, but he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her right back and moved his attention to her other side. Claire closed her eyes.

This was bad on so many levels. She was naked on top of a seriously horny Oliver, he was doing things to her body that was making her head spin, she couldn't move, and even if she could there was no way out. Oliver was too fast. Yet she still had to find a way out of this. Maybe he was just toying with her? Maybe he wasn't seriously going to do anything to her. Maybe this was his version of a mean joke…She was brought out of her thoughts by a stinging ache burning through the left side of her chest. Crying out against the pain, she looked down to see Oliver's fangs tipped and blood and a set of parallel red lines over her left breast.

"What? Why?"

"I told you to look at me earlier. That was your warning: this is your punishment." His eyes flickered down to the cuts and Claire let her eyes drift that way too.

The cuts were starting to bleed.

She watched as his eyes followed twin drops as they traced the outline of her breasts and made their way down her body where they randomly pooled in her belly bottom.

Oliver flipped them over so suddenly that Claire had whiplash. Her back was against the cushions of the couch, head supported by one of the arms, and Oliver hovering over her. He was leaning in and, Claire for a moment, thought he was about to kiss her again, but he didn't. Instead, he started licking the blood from her cuts.

Claire felt faint, watching him licking her and drinking her blood for the second time. She thought for a few seconds that he was going to start sucking from the two cuts and drain her then but he didn't. He was cleaning the blood off her with his tongue.

_He could have just licked it up in a straight line._ She thought annoyingly, wondering why he couldn't just stop the theatrics and get this over with. He took his precious time with his task until he made it down to her blood-filled belly button. He flicked his tongue in it quickly, making Claire jump, before attaching his mouth to her stomach and using his tongue to drink the blood.

The feel of his tongue like that was weird to Claire. She felt as he should be doing this on a different part of her body…As soon as she caught where that thought was leading, she nipped in the bud. He had already invaded her with his fingers, why would she want him to do the same with his mouth? But there lied the difference: what she wanted and what the compulsion made her want conflicted. She wanted him to go nowhere near such a private place, but her body contradicted her head. When he pulled away, leaving her with a very, very clean navel, her hips bucked toward him and a sound of disappointment-disappointment?-escaped her throat.

Oliver's eyebrow went up a little bit in question. "What? Did little Claire want me to do something else? Something like this…" He bent, not much since she was small, and flicked his tongue where her dazed mind wanted it most. So much heat rushed through her and she moaned and rocked a little bit. He laughed, pulling away again. "Maybe next time. Time is growing short, but I'll leave you these as a promise for next time."

Claire was barely able to think 'Next time?' before Oliver bit her…twice. It wasn't with his fangs, but with his normal teeth. She screamed because it hurt like crazy. When he pulled away, she looked down at the two places where it was stinging. He'd bit her on the side of her stomach and on the inside of her right thigh, very close to her…They were both weird places to leave bites but she didn't really question it. She had bigger worries like the vampire on top of her.

He moved from his position on top of her, sat back, and started undoing his pants at human speed, so she could see and watch, and she was excited. She couldn't wait for his clothes to be gone so that he could lay her down and…

_No,_ Claire thought and closed her eyes._ It's not me who wants it. It's the compulsion. He is forcing me to want this. I don't want this._

Oliver looked up and frowned when he noticed she wasn't looking. "Come on, little Claire. You have been so bold all night: do not turn timid when it is time for the main event. Open your eyes and look at me." Her brain became fuzzy at the sound of his voice and she did so. He smiled and all she could see were his fangs. "Look down and see what awaits you." She did and wished she hadn't immediately. His clothes lay next to the couch on the ground and he was completely naked. Nothing was blocking it from her view.

Even if she had something or someone to compare him to, she was sure he'd be classified as well above average. Claire had seen the male (and female) reproductive organs before in school but never had she'd seen one in real life and his scared and excited her. She fought the part of her that wanted to reach out and touch it and, thankfully, he didn't make her touch him.

"Now for the grand finale." He smirked and leaned back over her. There wasn't a part her not touching him and vise versa. This gave Claire an odd sense of pleasure and she shivered, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. His hands were on her thighs, spreading them wide enough for him to settle in between. This made Claire scared and miserable and pissed and so many other things. The feelings in her were so conflicting that she didn't know what to believe.

Anxious and nervous and feeling as if she should say something, Claire said, "And now what?"

Oliver grinned evilly down at her. "And now I rob you of your purity." He said and savagely thrust into her.

Claire felt as if she were being ripped apart, torn in two, split down the middle. The pain that was scorching through her body was awful, the worst she'd ever felt in her entire life, and she screamed. She screamed loud, as she'd been instructed to, and, to at least try to relieve some of the pain, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into Oliver's back. It felt like she had been screaming forever when the pain finally simmered down and pleasure started to roll over her in waves. She was just getting use to it when she felt Oliver's nails scrape down her back. Claire screamed again and tried to focus on his face which was blurring in and out due to the pain.

"You see, Claire, I can give pleasure, but I can also cause great pain to those who wish to cause me pain. So think twice before the next time you decide to scratch me." He sneered before his face took on a crueler look. "I have taken many virginities in my days upon this earth, but this is best so far. I am taking away something valuable from someone who means so much to my enemy. This pleases me greatly: even if the intimacy isn't all that good." Oliver cooed maliciously as he started to move in and out of her at a steady pace.

Claire wanted to scream, wanted to push him off her, wanted to do so many things but couldn't. He still had her under his spell and she could only do his will.

So she cried and begged.

She knew she sounded pathetic but she cried and begged for him to go faster, to come inside of her. Things like: "Oh my God, Oliver" and "Please don't stop" while panting and squeezing her legs tightly around him to keep contact. Her world exploded in pleasure before he did what she asked and she swore she had never felt something so good, something so powerful. Her body shook from her release and she nearly passed out from it. She should have been content, in it being over, but she wasn't. She still had to beg for him to find his release. She needed him to find it so badly that she cried: none of her own doing.

When he finally did, causing her to go again, she cried harder, not out of pain and sadness-which she did feel-, but from happiness. She was happy that he had pleasured her so much and that she had pleasured him likewise. She was happy that he had claimed her and marked her as his own. She was happy that he had let his seed flow within her. She was happy that…

_No!_ Her brain screamed at her yet again. _He is manipulating you! You don't want this. You never wanted this. You're not happy with what he just did! He just raped you!_ She shook her head to clear the headache brewing there. Her head and her body were telling her two different things and it was so hard to focus on either one. She knew that he had just raped her but was it really rape? She wanted and liked it so much…No! She didn't.

As she had debated over what she wanted to believe, Oliver was already dressed and leaning over her, menacingly. "I've had so much fun tonight, little Claire, but it has come to an end." She sighed in relief but he stayed close. "But a word to the wise: this never leaves this room. If it does, I will be forced to take action up against you, Claire. Yet just to make sure." He caught her eyes and she became dazed again. "You will never speak of this to anyone. You will not tell anybody what has transpired here tonight. If Michael does find out somehow, you will threaten to kill yourself if he tells anyone else. If he tells someone anyways or he and anyone else tries to harm me in any way, you will do either of the following: take a knife and slit your wrists, go to the closest vampire and give them the permission to drain you, or something else extravagantly dramatic and painful. Make sure that Michael, or whoever that finds out, knows that the trade for their silence is your life. Do you understand?" Tears in her eyes, Claire nodded. "Good." He smiled and released her.

Claire stumbled off of the couch, threw on her shirt, and scrambled down the stairs. Oliver made no move to stop her. The knob of the door was there and she pulled it open.

The hallway was deadly quiet and she could easily hear Shane's light snore.

**Oliver's hands closed around her shoulders, and he moved her out of his way by simply picking her up and putting her down, as if she weighed nothing. He didn't let go once he'd done it, he stepped up behind her, bent down, and whispered, "Not a sound, Claire. If you wake your friends and they come against me, I'll destroy you all. Understand?"**

**She nodded.**

**She felt the cold pressure of his hands go away, but not his presence, and she was surprised when she looked back and saw that he was gone.**

**As if he'd never been there at all.**

She closed the hidden door and went back to her room in silence. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully in their room but she would not sleep tonight.

Oliver had come into their house, her _home_, and had assaulted her…raped her without anyone noticing. It had felt so good when she was up there, but she knew it wasn't because of her: it was because of the compulsion. Now she felt dirty, used, and nasty. She could still feel his hands on her thighs, his lips on her breasts and him between her legs. He had taken one of the only things she could never take back and she couldn't tell anyone. She was stuck with the knowledge of what happened with no way of letting it out or sharing her pain with anyone.

She was a prisoner in her own mind.

She curled up in her bed and cried.

* * *

Well I hope it met any expectations. It's my first Morganville Vampires and I hope you all liked it! Like I said, I was rereading Midnight Alley when this scene came into my head as a total bit of randomness. Actually, I have a lot more to it and if you'd like me to post the next part I gladly will...if you want. I could just leave it as this one-shot, maybe a two-shot, but if you want the whole thing-which I'm writing just for the fun of it, not necessarily for fanfiction-I'll post it here. I don't know how long it'll be, but it'll have a lot of twists and turns for Claire...

P.S: If you're going to say criticize, please do it and tell me how to make it better! It won't bother me!

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, I've been fretting over this next chapter for a while, thinking of how to plan it and if I should even post it, when I just decided to do it. The worse thing readers can do is not review or flame. The way I characterize these people may not be totally like the way they are in the book, but-for future chapters, not just this one-the way they act is the way I think they'd actually act if confronted by the situation. Oh! And for later chapters, Michael was turned about two or three weeks prior to the beginning of the story. It'll make more sense why I'm mentioning this later on.

Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you like this part!

* * *

The next morning was hard. Her muscles ached, muscles she didn't even think could be sore, and her legs were a little bit wobbly. She walked to the bathroom unsteadily, happy that no one met her in the hallway, and took a long hot shower.

The hot water felt amazing against her skin and, as she washed, it relaxed all the muscles that were strained, tensed, and sore. She was barely able to pull herself from under the stream to get out, it felt so good.

When she made it back to her room, she dropped the towel in preparation to get dressed. It was when she was about to pull on her bra when she noticed the twin cuts above her breast. She fought hard not to think about how she got them, but to take care of them. She put a bandage over the cuts then walked around her room a few times to get rid of the pain between her legs so none of her friends would notice the change.

It was useless because as soon as she walked into the kitchen where all of her roommates sat, Michael's eyes snapped to her and she could see something going on behind his eyes. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Claire? What's-"

"Morning guys!" Claire said brightly, effectively cutting off whatever Michael was going to say. Everybody responded and Claire went over and got a glass of orange juice. She had just finished it when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She screamed and jumped away from whoever it was, the glass falling from her hands. Shane looked from the broken glass on the floor to her.

"Claire, you okay?"

She nodded hesitantly, fear slowly fading away. "Yea. I'm just a little…frightened. Something was moving around in the alley last night and I guess I'm still a little shaken."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her which she promptly moved her head to the side so she could peck his cheek. She immediately felt guilty at the hurt in his eyes. "Sorry, but I think I'm getting sick. Don't want to infect you too." He nodded again, looking a little confused, and allowed her to move away from him. "See you guys later." She said as she ran out the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and sat against it for a minute. "I'm sorry, Shane." She mumbled before getting up and getting ready for school.

Claire didn't want to hurt him but she also didn't want him kissing or touching her. She was dirty now; she wasn't good enough for him. She'd been used and now she had nothing to give him but her brokenness and useless body. She hoped he would see that soon and break it off so she could wallow in her pain and not hurt him too.

Her bag was almost packed when there was a knock. She opened the door and found Michael standing there.

"Hey Michael, what's up?" She tried for casual and felt she achieved it.

His eyes remained serious. "We need to talk."

"I know, but I have to get to class-"

"We need to talk. Now." He said and walked into her room.

Claire closed the door and watched nervously as his nose flared as he looked around the room. His eerily blue eyes turned back to her and looked at her closely. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

He shook his head. "I'm not buying that shit. Something happened last night, Claire, and we both know it. So save us both time and cut the crap. You know that I can tell when you're lying so please: just tell me."

She opened her mouth to actually tell him, but she could only think the words. "H…" That's as far as she could get without her throat closing up and the words trapping themselves at the back of her throat. "I…" Tears fell as she tried to get it out. '_Oliver raped me! He raped me!'_ It just wouldn't come out and she just collapsed in tears again. Michael knelt beside her and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Claire…" Michael said, unsure of how to proceed. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and clutched the front of his shirt and buried her head in his chest. "What happened? Please tell me, Claire. Please. I just want to help."

"I-I-I can't tell you."

"C'mon Claire. I know it must be hard-"

Claire jumped up, feeling angry suddenly. "It's not hard: it's impossible! And you don't know! You'll never know!" She nearly screamed at him, grabbed her bag, and ran out of her room and out of the house, passing the surprised faces of Eve and Shane.

The Texas heat greeted her and warmed her face. She roughly scrubbed any sign of tears away and made her way toward the university.

******:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(********:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(********:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(**

When she made it home that evening, her session with Myrnin had been mysteriously canceled sadly, the house smelled like roses.

"Anyone here?" She called out and was met with silence. She moved through the house and spotted a vase of roses sitting in the middle of the table. She sat her bag down by the couch and cautiously approached them.

They were beautiful: fully bloomed, thorns cut away, and most of them were bright red except for the one in the middle.

A white rose.

_A bleeding_ white rose.

Or at least it was one painted to look as if it were bleeding.

She moved forward and picked up the card addressed to her in smooth handwriting. With shaky hands, she pulled the card from its envelope and read.

_To Claire,_

_Because you never forget your first._

She immediately dropped the card to the ground as her heart stopped and tears came to her eyes. She knew who had sent her these flowers.

Oliver. He was taunting her: reminding her of how he owned her in a way that only he could.

Ignoring the panic growing in her, Claire picked up the card and took the flowers to her room. Something bothered her about them. Why send her a mostly red bouquet and include a white rose? She knew that in the past roses of a certain color held a certain meaning but she didn't know them off the top of her head. On her laptop, she searched the meaning of the colors and read. Anything was better than thinking about the actual event, what actually happened to her. She just had to keep her mind busy.

_The most obvious and well known meaning of the red rose is deep love and affection._

Claire shook her head and immediately disposed of that meaning. Oliver neither loved her nor was affectionate towards her. If anything, he hated her. She read on.

_But desire is another aspect of the red rose. The red rose expresses the throbbing heat, a passionate expression of attraction. Red is the color of consummation, of raging desires and craving passion._

Claire thought this was much more accurate of what he'd sent her. It was nothing but his desire that fueled last night. She had done nothing to make him do it and couldn't do anything to make him stop. She shook her head and looked up what a white rose meant.

_With its pristine appearance, the white rose has come to symbolize purity, innocence and secrecy. There are myths and legends from several different cultures relating to the origin of the first rose which is initially white in color and is then miraculously transformed. Oftentimes the pure white rose was depicted as being stained by blood…_

Claire couldn't read any more. Her head spun, stomach rolled, she felt like gagging, and tears gathered in her eyes as she caught on to the meaning of why Oliver had sent her the flowers and what they meant. She looked at them again and closely at the bleeding white rose.

The red roses were to tell her that he had actually enjoyed himself last night, that he enjoyed taking her virginity. But the originally white rose was to show her innocence in the fact that she was a virgin and the red streaking it showed how the innocence, the purity was tainted now and would be forever more. That her innocent self image was now changed forever by the streak of red.

Like being stained by blood.

With that thought, she actually was sick and puked into the small trashcan she kept beside her bed. She couldn't wrap her head around all this crap happening to her.

She'd only been in that position for a few minutes when a hand fell on her shoulder. She squeaked and nearly fell out the chair in her rush to get away from whoever was invading her space. She was greatly relieved when it turned out to only be Michael, who looked very worried.

"Claire, are you okay?" He asked.

She tried to keep her heart rate down as she lied. "Yea, I told Shane that I thought I was coming down with something. Probably the flu. I'm okay Michael." She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it didn't work.

"I would have believed that if you hadn't collapsed in tears this morning telling me that you were _not _okay. So now we're alone, Claire, tell me what's up."

She looked at a random spot on the carpet. "Nothing is up. I was just being crazy this morning. The new classes, Jason, working with Myrnin, and all these dead girls are just stressful. I'm just a little worn out."

Claire was surprised and happy to see that Michael looked reassured. He stood and looked as if he were about to leave when he noticed something. "Hey, who are the flowers from? They're pretty cool, especially the white one…" He didn't get an answer because Claire turned back to the trashcan and puked some more.

Just barely even thinking about it made her nauseous.

Michael stood there watching for a bit before leaning over and patting her back. This sent a wave of pain through Claire and she cried out. Michael, confused, looked at her and put his hand back on her back. "Claire…" He was stopped as she cried out again and moved away from him, shielding her back from him.

She had totally forgotten about the scratches from last night and knew what was about to come out of Michael's mouth.

"What's wrong with your back?"

"T-There was a large crowd o-on campus today and I-I-I fell."

He shook his head. "You're lying. Show me your back."

"No."

"C'mon, Claire. Show me your back. Either you show me or I'll make you show me." He warned but she moved out her chair so her back was against the wall and further from him. This sent even more pain through her body (how had she not noticed the pain before?) and she swallowed hard to not cry. "Show me your back."

"No." Michael shook his head and approached her, pulling her up off the wall as if she weighed nothing. "No, Michael! Stop! You can't do this. I said-" She stopped abruptly as she felt air meet her back and felt more than saw Michael freeze.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice low and deadly.

"I told you! I fell-"

"Cut the bullshit Claire!" He shouted then whispered. "You're scaring me. Why are there scratches on your back?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry!" She cried and jerked away from him. He followed.

"You can tell me anything. Please, Claire, please." He looked at her straight on for a second. "Was it…Was it Shane? If he's abusing you or doing anything he shouldn't be…"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then why can't you tell me? Please Claire, I'm worried!"

"Don't you think that if I could tell you, I would?" She shouted. "I was told not to! I can't tell anyone! He made sure of it." She said bitterly.

Michael's face went blank. "He…?" Pieces seemed to click into place as he connected the dots. "Was it a vampire?" Claire nodded, happy that he was guessing and not making her say it. "Did he…y'know, bite you?" She shook her head. "Did he hurt you?" She nodded. "Are these roses from him?" She nodded again, thought for a second, then jumped up.

"I have an idea." It was mentally painful to even go near the roses, but she had to retrieve the card from them. It would tell Michael all he needed to know about what he had done to her. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Read it."

He was confused for a second but did as she said. "To Claire, because you never forget your first…" He froze and if he'd had been human all the blood would have drained from his face. He looked up at Claire horrified. "Your first? If he's not talking about biting you then…Oh my God Claire, did he…?" Tears ran down her face as she nodded. He dropped the card and enveloped her in a tight hug where she just cried and cried for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm so sorry, Claire." He said and she could feel his tears through her hair.

They just stood like that for a while, holding each other and wallowing in Claire's pain. It felt so good to finally have someone know. It had been eating at her all day. When she finished crying, she and Michael sat on her bed.

"Tell me what happened."

"I can't tell: the compulsion is too strong, but if you guess I can tell you if you're right."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "So he…y'all had sex?" He re-worded, thinking it was too harsh to mention the 'r' word.

"It's okay, Michael: you can say it. He raped me." She said calmly.

"Claire…"

"No, say it. It's what happened. We don't have to dance around the subject."

He nodded again. "He raped you." He hesitated, seeing tears in her eyes, before continuing. "He compelled you to what: like it?"

She nodded. "To like it, to want it, to _need _it. I was so confused! My head knew what was actually happening but was so dazed that I _thought_ I needed it, thought I would die without it."

"Did he touch you?" She nodded. "Every where?" He awkwardly motioned over his chest then lower. She nodded. "Did he kiss you? Every where?" She nodded to the chest but shook her head when he got lower. "Did he make you…do anything?" She saw what he meant and shook her head. "Thank God. Do I know him?"

"Yea, we all do."

"That narrows it down a bit, since you only know a few vamps because you've only been here like two months. Was he a younger vamp or older one?"

"Older: much, much older." Claire could see that Michael was already connecting the pieces in his head because she saw pure hatred pour into his eyes and they turned a dark red.

"It was Oliver, wasn't it?" She nodded and more tears gushed out as her blockage was gone. She threw herself onto her pillow and wept.

"Oliver raped me." She sobbed over and over again. She felt Michael stretch out beside her and pull her close. She turned and buried her head in his chest again.

"That son of a bitch." Michael spat. "How dare he? He knows you are under Amelie's protection! He's going to get punished…"

"N-N-No he won't."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew loop holes in the contracts. He-He knew that it only protects against attacks that lead to my death or deal with taking blood."

"Sneaky bastard. We can still tell Amelie. She might still be able to-"

"No, I can't tell anyone and you can't tell anyone either."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "And why the hell not?"

"He compelled me to kill myself if you told anyone." She murmured and felt his hands ball into fists. She looked up to see his eyes were bright red but they quickly receded back to their usual blue.

"I should kill him for this."

"But you can't. If anything happens to him, I'll die, regardless. We can't do anything. All we can do is keep quiet."

"But-But what he did to you was wrong."

"I know, but it happened and now I have to live with it." She started to sob. "I have to live with it for the rest of my life." She turned away from him and curled up into a ball on her side. She expected him just to leave but he pulled her back to him and held her. It was similar to cuddling with Shane but there was nothing sexual about it and it was very comforting to Claire and she fell asleep quickly.

Her sleep wasn't deep because she could feel when Michael kissed her forehead and moved off the bed and toward the door. She could hear the soft click of the lock as he closed the door. She could also hear the surprised grunt that met Michael in the hallway.

"Is there a reason why you are coming out of _my _girlfriend's room?" Shane asked, sounding more than a little pissed.

"We were talking." There was a silence then another grunt or grunt like sound.

"What the fuck, Fang Boy? Can you move so I can go talk to my girlfriend?"

"Sorry, but she wanted to be alone."

"Then why were you in there with her?"

"We were talking. She needed a shoulder to cry on so I gave her mine."

"And she can't talk to me why?"

"Because she's sleeping and she needs to rest." There was another silence then something that sounded like a punch.

"What did you do to Claire? Did you bite her? Drain her? Is my girlfriend lying in there dead because you couldn't control your vampire thirst?"

Michael's voice was low and deadly when he answered. "I would never, _never_ do anything to hurt Claire. I know you may not like me at the moment Shane for a choice I made because I thought it would help, but Claire is my friend. She's trying to get over something really serious. Something that will only get worse if you don't give her the time and space she needs to sort it out and heal."

All the fight dropped out of Shane's voice. "Serious? What happened? Is it why she was acting so strange this morning?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you anything but…" His voice trailed off until Claire couldn't hear him and she fell asleep again.

**:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(****:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(********:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(********:D :) :( :/ : :O :'( :) :(**

When she woke up, she woke up screaming.

Never in her life had she had such a horrible nightmare. Oliver had came back and done it again, but this time was different. He had tied Michael, Eve, and Shane up in the background and forced them to watch. She couldn't scream or fight because every time she did, a knife appeared in his hand and he threw it at them. Some of them missed, but a few hit points: in Michael's chest and Shane's legs. They had both screamed out in pain and she tried to keep her mouth shut but in the nightmare she kept on screaming. Eventually Oliver got tired of her screaming and ordered three of his minions to kill her friends. She saw shadows move and appear behind the three, two with large knifes and one with a stake. Claire watched in horror as the shadows pulled back their weapons and brought them down, aiming for each of her friend's heart.

Claire didn't know how long she sat up screaming but when she stopped, Eve was sitting right beside her and Shane was standing by the door.

"Claire. Claire!" Eve, void of any of her usual make up and skulls, shook her until Claire's eyes focused on her. "Claire, what's wrong? Why are you screaming bloody murder?"

Her eyes went from Eve to Shane and back, making sure both of them were actually there. "I-I-I just had a very bad nightmare. You guys were...And I was…" She took a deep breath and looked around again noticing something missing. "Where's Michael?" She asked, panic rising. It was dark outside and there was only one place he might have gone.

Shane tensed. "He's downstairs trying to calm himself by playing his stupid guitar. Whatever you guys talked about earlier must have really pissed him off: he's broken three strings." Claire nodded and the panic receded. She was glad Michael hadn't gone to see Oliver while she was sleep.

Eve looked between the two of them. "Earlier? What were you and Michael talking about that would make him so mad?"

Claire looked at the cover between them. "Nothing. It's nothing important: at least nothing y'all need to worry about."

"It must be. C'mon Claire-"

"Don't bother; neither of them is going to tell us. We're not important enough to know." Shane shook his head.

"Shane-"

"What Claire? What? Michael told me it was something serious, so why can't you tell us?"

"It's complicated!"

He snorted angrily. "It's complicated. It's always fucking complicated." He shook his head again and walked out the door.

"Shane!" She tried, but it was too late. She heard his door slam. She turned to Eve. "You believe me, right? If it was something big and I could tell you, you know I would right?"

Eve shrugged. "I'd like to think so, but I know where Shane's coming from. It's so hard always being out of the loop. Michael gets to know just about everything like with the bracelet and what Amelie has you doing and whatever the fuck happened. It just sucks for us, especially with me being Michael's girlfriend and Shane being your boyfriend, to always be the last ones to know." She got up to leave.

"Eve…"

"I know, I know. I'm a lot more understanding than your drama queen boyfriend, but it still sucks." With that, she left.

Claire felt tears gather in her eyes. She wanted to tell them, she wanted to tell them more than anything, but she just couldn't and she knew Michael wouldn't. This was all so hard and now her boyfriend and her best friend were pissed at her.

"Great. Just great." She muttered as she got up and went to see Michael. He was right where they said he'd be: angrily playing his guitar. As soon as she cleared the stairs, his eyes snapped to her and she got nervous. "H-Hey."

He stilled the strings and sighed. "Hi." They stared at each other for a while. "How are you doing?" Michael finally asked and Claire shrugged.

"As good as any girl whose relationships with her boyfriend and best friend are falling apart because of a secret she can't tell." She brushed angrily at the tears on her cheeks.

"So sorry Claire."

"It's not your fault: there was nothing you could've done." She sighed and settled into the couch closest to him.

"Yes I could've! What good is it to be a vampire if I can't hear things going on under my own roof right down the hall from me?" He seethed, gripping his guitar so hard it looked as if it would break.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Michael. It didn't happen to you. I have to learn to live with what happened…whether I want to or not." She murmured and hugged herself. Michael stared at her for a long time with a blank face before suddenly throwing his guitar into it's case and standing. Claire jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on." He held out his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it. She just stared.

"Where are we going?"

"You know where we're going."

"No. Where are we going?"

"To see Oliver."

She flinched at the mention of _his_ name and stared at him, fear shining in her eyes. "I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Because! I-I-I don't think I'm r-ready for that. I mean h-he was just here last night. I can't face him…not-not yet."

Michael sighed and knelt in front of her and touched her knee. "If not now, then when? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Next week? Two weeks? Maybe in a month? What about a year from now?" Claire's mouth fell open but nothing came out. "Claire, I know it's hard for you to see him so soon after he…did that to you, but it's time. If you decide to wait the fear you have will just grow and you'll never want to face him and that's what he wants. He wants you to be afraid. He wants to have you scared so that you won't be able to face him or get in his way ever again. If you do, he wins. Do you want him to win?" Again, she was speechless but he was right.

She needed to go ahead and face her fear…face him. She was not going to let him rule her life and make her fear each day and night. She was not going to let him win. She shook her head and stood.

"Let's do this." She said with more certainty than she felt. Michael smiled and hugged her.

"I'll try my best to protect you." Claire buried her head in his chest.

"I know you will." _I just hope it'll be enough._

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	3. Short Author's Note

**A/N: **Sorry you guys. I try to make it a habit to update every few weeks or at least every month and I would have but my laptop went out on me. Although I have another I can use, the next chapter to this story (and all the other chapters) are on the other laptop with no way of me getting them. I'm getting it looked at right now and hopefully it'll be up and running soon and the next chapter will be up. Thank you for sticking with my story and continually reviewing. I really appreciate it. I'd also loved to hear your predictions on what you think will happen and your opinions on what you may want to happen. Don't worry: I will not abandoned this story any time soon.

**Bre**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so happy to be updating! I went and got my laptop fixed and was able to get the next chapter. I'm not really sure when the next update will be-lots of exams over the next two weeks-but I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Thanks to all those who reviewed and here's to hoping you like this chapter! Can't wait to hear what you guys think!

* * *

When they walked into Common Grounds, it looked as normal as ever. Oliver was in his human disguise: a nice, aging hippie who liked everyone and was just a guy who had power. The shop had a few people in it-seeing that it was an hour away from midnight-and they looked to be clearing out. But when they spotted Oliver behind the counter, the atmosphere changed. Michael's eyes blazed a bright red for a minute as Claire's whole body tightened.

Why had she let Michael talk her into this? She wasn't ready to see him so soon after he...She should have just stayed home and dealt with it there, but it was too late: they were already here.

As they approached the counter, Oliver pretended not to notice them but, when he did, he glanced at Michael and smirked at Claire causing both to stiffen and stop. The shop was practically empty so Michael spoke normally. "We need to talk."

Oliver continued wiping down the bar. "If I am not mistaken, Mr. Glass, we are talking right now."

Michael slammed his hands down on the counter hard enough to get his attention but not enough to break it. "Seriously Oliver."

Oliver stared at him for a long second. "Of course, young people. Let's go sit and…talk." He threw his towel with perfect accuracy and aim at some bin and sat at a tall table with four chairs. Michael and Claire followed…after Michael pulled Claire's chair as close as it would get to his. Oliver raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They sat in complete silence for a minute. "Michael, Claire, what is it you wish to speak about?"

"You know what we came to talk about." Michael snapped. "What you did to Claire!"

"What I did to Claire?" Oliver looked curiously at Claire. "What _did_ I do to little Claire?"

The mentioned girl started to shake as she felt Oliver's eyes on her. Michael grabbed her hand. "Yea. You…You-" She swallowed and closed her eyes. "You ra…You made me have sex with you." She finally whispered.

"Did I now? I _made_ you? If my memory serves me correctly, I didn't make you do anything. You were actually quite willing. Didn't you enjoy our time together?" His eyes bore into hers and she felt the sudden urge to please him. The tension in her back relaxed and she smiled slightly.

"Of course I enjoyed myself: you were amazing. Especially-" Michael, who had been staring at Claire dumbfounded, finally realized what was going on and squeezed her hand so hard that she yelped and turned to face him, confusion on her face. Once she understood what was happening, she silently thanked him and turned back to Oliver. Instead of his eyes, she stared at his hands folded on the table, which wasn't a much better choice. When she saw his hands all she could think about was them in between her legs, making her feel weak, bringing her pleasure, and them gripping her waist as he…She shook her head again. "But as good as it felt, you compelled me. I had no choice. You made me do all that."

"But you said it yourself: you _enjoyed_ it."

"You made me!" She nearly shouted then whispered: "You made me want it, _need _it." She tried to stop them, but tears filled her eyes. "We all know that if I had a choice I wouldn't have given my…first time to you."

"But you liked it pretty much without my persuasion." She blushed a deep red and couldn't think of anything to say.

Seeing that she was unable to answer, Michael jumped in. "Regardless, she didn't want to, you made her. You raped her and although I can't tell a soul because of Claire's life, you should at least apologize or something."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at him. "Or what, Michael? You'll come against me? You are still young, too young to come up against me and actually win. I'd destroy you. Other than that, you have no choices."

"Maybe Amelie…"

"Why would she waste the time and the effort? Claire is nothing but a pawn to her. When she becomes too much work, she'll be removed from the game. It's as simple as that."

Michael sat there fuming. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"Dear child, I already have." He smirked and his hand flashed over and grabbed Claire's. "Haven't I Claire?" Claire felt calm wash over her and she nodded. Michael quickly snatched her hand back.

"Don't touch her! Don't even come near her! Stay away." Michael stood, his chair crashing to the floor. "We're leaving."

Oliver just sat back watching as she slid out her chair and they moved to the door. They were halfway there when he finally spoke. "Come here Claire." She immediately stopped. She tried to fight it but she could feel his influence spread over her. She turned and walked back over to him. Michael finally noticed that she wasn't with him and turned to see her already beside him.

"Claire? Claire, no!" he made a move to get her but Oliver raised a hand.

"Not so fast." Oliver teased. "Claire, if Michael comes any closer before I say I'm finished, I want you to take this knife," A random kitchen knife appeared in his hand and it was sharp. He sat it on the table beside her. "and cut yourself, you understand?" She nodded. "Now Michael, let me show you the error of your words. Come closer Claire." She did and felt his arms surround her. "I can touch Claire anytime I please." To prove his words, he pulled her ever closer and ran his hands over her back and arms. "Any where I please." His hands drifted down her back and over her butt. "And any way I please." His hands cupped her butt and squeezed.

Claire made an unintelligent sound, unclear whether it was from pain or pleasure, and saw Michael take a step toward them out the corner of her eye. Her hands moved on their own accord and grabbed the knife off the table. Luckily, she got to decide where the cut would go and felt it dig a bit into her forearm. She gasped in pain as a tiny red line appeared where the knife was. Michael looked as if he wanted to rush over but Claire shook her head.

"Don't. It's only going to get worse if you do. I'm okay." He nodded, sorrow in his eyes.

"You are not in any position to tell me what I can and cannot do." Oliver continued as if the little scene before had not happened. "I could even-if I were so inclined-kiss her." He grabbed the back of her head and touched his lips to hers. She thought it was going to be like the one the night before where he kissed her briefly but she was wrong.

Once his lips were on hers, he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Claire felt heat flow through her as his tongue worked. She knew it was from his influence but what he was doing made her feel so good. She gasped and moaned before relaxing fully against him. It was easy, since he was still sitting in the tall chair, for him to pull her between his legs. One of her hands immediately went around his neck and into his hair as the other grabbed for his shirt around his waist and she clung to him. He kissed her and kissed her until she had to push away to gasp for air.

"I could even leave those little love marks you young people like to make." He said, not even out of breath. He started trailing kisses down her neck, cold butterfly kisses, until he felt her shiver when he got to the base of her neck. He switched tactics and started to suck and lick there intensely. Claire was so glad that he back was to Michael because she was majorly ashamed of herself for the noises she let out of her throat. By the time Oliver was finished, she was sure she had a very impressive hickey. "Or do the kids these days like to leave love bites? I can do that too…actually I did last night. Show him your bites, little Claire." She was a little drugged from all the pleasure coursing through her body but she turned and pulled up her shirt, revealing the still reddish bite mark on her stomach that was slowly healing.

Michael looked like he was going to be sick.

"Would you like to see the other?" His arms wrapped around her from behind and his hands started to undo her pants at a slow human speed. "I warn you: it's in a very special, very private place." One of his hands dropped to her thigh and stroked up. "Very private." Claire closed her eyes tightly when his cold fingers brushed her stomach as they looped her pants and underwear in preparation to pull both down.

"Oliver don't." Michael said in a strained voice. Oliver started to slowly pull them down.

"Please don't." Claire whispered and hugged her torso. He toyed with her for another second before stopping.

"So next time think before you come into my place of work and tell me what I should do. Unless you want another show…" Oliver cooed and ran a hand over her bare stomach and the other up her inner thigh. Claire shivered: whether it was from fear or enjoyment, she was unsure.

"Do you understand?" Michael didn't answer and the hand on her stomach plunged into her still open pants and started to stroke her. She gasped and shuddered and all the fear and negative feelings flew out the window as his fingers moved.

"Do you understand Michael?" Michael was still quiet. Claire opened her eyes and looked at Michael to see him frozen and staring at them in horror. She couldn't look at him for much longer because Oliver decided to slip a finger in her and her eyes screwed shut at the sudden intrusion. Her back arched against his front and she groaned. He started slow at first, teasing her, then started to speed up. She could feel the pressure building and she didn't want to do anything like that in front of Michael.

To stop this all Michael had to do was say he understood but he was in shock, apparently, and was frozen.

The muscles in her stomach were tightening in the tale tell signs and she could feel it coming and did what she thought was the only thing she could think of to knock him out of his stupor.

"Michael!" She screamed in desperation a few seconds before the wave hit and rocked her. She was lost for a long minute before her scream finally registered to Michael and he came out of his shock.

"Yes. Yes! I understand. Okay? Please, just stop." Oliver just sat there for a minute before he retreated from her.

"I'm finished. Both of you can go now…but you must come to me tomorrow Claire: no matter what. Do whatever you must to get here, I don't care. I want to see you here before night fall." Oliver demanded. Claire nodded, fixing her clothes, and he got up and stalked away.

Claire kept her eyes glued to the floor as she walked over to Michael. She just couldn't look at him after what just happened. She felt so dirty and horrible for not even trying to stop him and Michael had witnessed it all. They walked out, got in the car, and drove home. They sat out front for a minute before either could say anything.

"I can't believe he did that."

"I can." Claire said as she stared out the window.

"Shit Claire. I'm sorry. I didn't know-I didn't think his compulsion was so strong. Most of the other vamps have to be looking in your eyes. He barely even glanced at you."

Her hands started to shake. "It's like it gets easier and easier for him to get into my head. He didn't even have to tell me to enjoy and not resist: I just did. I stood there and let him. I'm so scared about what will happen next time-" Michael grabbed her and hugged her tightly and-for what felt like the millionth time in twenty-four hours-she cried.

"Don't worry." He said when her crying died down. "There won't be a next time." Before she could ask what he meant, he was out of the car. She was going to ask when they got in the house but they were ambushed before she got the chance.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick!" Eve declared with her arms over her chest. She was still wearing what she had been earlier and so was Shane who was brooding in the background with a blank face.

"We had to go see someone." Michael answered easily. It wasn't necessarily a lie since they had gone to see someone: Oliver.

Eve frowned. "At one in the morning?"

"Vampire business."

Shane still hadn't said a thing and that worried Claire. She moved forward and Shane's eyes zeroed in on her neck. His eyes became angry. "That's one hell of a hickey you got there." He locked eyes with Michael. "Have you been kissing on _my_ girlfriend?"

Claire, shocked, shook her head viciously. "He hasn't been kissing on me! Why would you think that?"

His hard eyes focused on her again. "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. What am I suppose to think?"

"That maybe I'm trying to handle things that I can't tell you about? Not that I'm cheating on you!"

"Maybe, but then again we all know how much you love vampires. What makes me think that Mikey here would be an exception? Maybe he didn't even have to compel you to do anything. Girls did always like him better. All he had to do was smile at you and you jumped right into bed with him." Claire's jaw dropped and she took a step away from him.

"Hey asshole, some vamp was trying to compel her so I pinched her. You happy? Stop being a dick, dick." Shane looked unconvinced and Claire just couldn't take it. He thought she would cheat on him willingly? And with Michael? That hurt.

"Thank you." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. She continued when his eyes focused back on her face. "Thank you for showing me what you really think of me. I'll be sure to remember it." Shane's face softened when the tears spilled over and he tried to catch her as she went for the stairs.

"Claire…" She moved away from him and continued up the stairs.

"I _told_ you!" Michael whispered furiously as he moved closer to Shane who moved back seeing the fury in his friend's eyes. "She's having a rough time dealing with some stuff: some really heavy stuff that none of us can and, hopefully, will never understand. Stop. Hassling. Her. You're only going to make it worse like you pretty much just did. If you talk to her don't ask her what's wrong or accuse her of shit that you have no fucking clue about. Just hold her, comfort her, let her cry, and tell her it'll all be okay: let her know that you'll be there no matter what. She needs you so get your head out of your ass and act like her fucking boyfriend not a jealous prick!" Michael shoved pass him to follow Claire.

He found her curled up at the foot of her bed with her night gown in hand, crying.

He went over and sat next to her, hesitantly offering an arm to her. She curled up into his side almost instantly and was silent for a minute.

"This was what I was wearing when he…" She trailed off knowing he knew what she was referring to. He remained quiet because he knew that she was about to tell him what happened the night. Curious he was, but what made him stay and listen was the fact that she needed someone to vent to and let in on her pain. "He said he came to talk and dragged me to the secret room. I'm sure he meant it…until I mentioned that he couldn't touch me because Amelie protects me. Then he mentioned the loophole, threw me over his shoulder, and took me up the stairs to the couch. At first, he couldn't get into my head: I didn't open my eyes and I kept breaking his attempts in my head."

"Then how'd he do it?"

"He kissed me. I was so surprised that I opened my eyes and he had me. He made me take off my clothes and ordered me to enjoy everything he did. I won't give you all the dirty details but I did: my body loved and craved everything he did. He kissed and touched me and my body ached for it but my head was screaming at me that I didn't want it and that what he was doing was bad. Then he-" She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. She could do this. She could talk about it. "When he actually…y'know? I thought I was going to die. The pain was unbearable and I instinctively dug my nails in his back. That's why he scratched me on my back like that. When the pain finally stopped, it all felt so good and I'm not so sure that it was all from his compulsion but after he left and I was alone in my room, that changed. I felt-still feel-so dirty, used, and nasty. How could I have enjoyed it so much when I have a boyfriend? It made me feel like a slut. Maybe that's what I am now since I didn't even try to stop him tonight: a slut."

Michael quickly cut in. "But you're not! He forced you. He raped you. You're the most unslutty person I know!" She giggled a little, his intended reaction, and it ended in a sigh.

"Does he really think so little of me?" She whispered brokenly and he knew that they were no longer talking about Oliver. "Does he really think I'd willing cheat on him with you, his best friend?"

"I don't think so. I think he's just feeling a lot of animosity towards not knowing what's going on with you and towards your relationships with vampires which-unfortunately-I am. He's angry and doesn't really think before he speaks. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He squeezed her reassuringly around the waist and she winced. "Oh sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. It was just the bite. It still hurts a little." She felt his arm twitch and knew he was curious about something. "Yea?"

"I wanted to ask but I didn't know if you wanted me to know…but where else did he bite you?"

"My inner thigh: about right here." She put a hand over it.

"Why did he bite you?"

"They're promises."

His eyes widened. "Promises?"

"Yea, they're promises for next time…Oh God, what is he gonna do to me tomorrow?"

"Nothing because you're not going."

"But you heard him…"

"I know, but I'ma do everything in my power to keep you here." He squeezed her again before standing. She followed, confused.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. "Talk to you in the morning. Night." He kissed the top of her head and closed the door behind himself.

Claire stared at the shut door for a minute before changing and lying in her bed where she, unsuccessfully, tried to fall asleep. Everything just kept running through her head and all she wanted was for it to stop.

"I'm not going to think about it. I'm not going to think about it." She murmured over and over again but it barely helped. Tears ran down her face as she tried to concentrate and force her words so that they'd be true and it was almost working…until her door quietly opened and closed. She glanced at whoever it was, heart pounding that it was an unwelcomed visitor, and was shocked to see that it was Shane of all people.

Shane, her heart whispered, the only boy to ever kiss her like he wanted her. Shane, who could be so sweet. Shane, who could be so brave. Shane, her brain interrupted her heart's rant, who had stood downstairs no more than an hour ago accusing her of cheating on him. The last thought hardened her against whatever he was about to either say or do.

"Hey." He said softly. "Are you awake?" She said nothing: just sniffed to let him know she was indeed awake. "Can we talk?" She said nothing again. Since she wasn't screaming at him to get out, he took it as a yes. He stood awkwardly at the door for a second before going over and sitting on the bed beside her. He put a hand on her leg but quickly took it back when she flinched. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you and Michael would never do anything like that behind me and Eve's backs. I'm so sorry for ever saying or implying that. I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry that you two are keeping secrets from us that it just came out."

She abruptly turned and glared at him, tears littering her cheeks. "And what?" She said as she angrily brushed the tears away. "You think that we don't _want_ to tell you both? That I don't want to tell _you_? Give me a break! You know that we'd tell both of you if we had a choice but we don't. It kills me, _kills_ me, to see you and Eve walk around like puppies that have been kicked when you both don't have an idea of what's going on. It pisses me off that you two act so freaking hurt when neither of you has a fucking idea what's happening. If I were y'all, I would be freaking happy not to know. I wish I didn't." She flipped back over and buried her head in her pillows.

"You don't know how it feels to know what I know, to go through what I've been through, and not be able to tell anyone: to live with this secret." She broke down in tears and felt the bed tilt as Shane joined her and wrapped an arm around her middle. He held her close even though she didn't say another word for the rest of the night. He just laid there and did what Michael said was best: assured her that it was all going to be okay and that he was there, and would always be there, for her. Eventually her sobs subsided and she fell into a fitful sleep in Shane's arms.

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I need a beta...anyone want to be it? PM me!

* * *

When Claire woke, she was alone. She turned over and buried her head in the pillow Shane used and was happy to find that it still smelled faintly of him. Lingering there for a moment, she pushed off the bed and padded downstairs to find only Michael sitting at the table with a cup in one hand and a newspaper in another.

"Where's Shane and Eve?"

"Eve had to go to work and Shane had to go out for something: he wasn't really willing to share exactly with me. So it's just you and me this morning." She nodded and heated up a Hotpocket. With a cup of apple juice, she sat beside him and started eating.

They didn't talk much, the night before hanging heavily over them, before Claire hugged him and ran back upstairs to get ready for class. She'd just finished packing her bag and was wondering how she was going to fight Oliver's compulsion when she tried to open her bedroom's door. It wouldn't open. She dropped her bag to the floor and yanked on it a couple of times before realizing that the door was locked.

"Michael?" She called, confused.

"Yea?"

"Why is my door locked?" There was thick silence on the other side of the door. "Michael?" She started to worry.

She heard a sigh. "This is for your own good Claire."

She caught on to what he was saying and gasped. "No Michael! No!"

"I'm locking you in your room until a couple minutes after night fall."

"No! I have classes, Michael! Classes! I can't skip them!"

"You said it yourself Claire: you're afraid of what he's going to do today. This is the only way to keep you safe and away from him. Your classes can wait a day: your safety comes first. I'm not trying to hurt you but this is for the best." She sighed.

He was right, but what was she supposed to do in her room all day? She looked around her room.

She could read? But she already knew most of the books in her room cover to cover.

She could do homework? Claire laughed. She had finished her homework before class was even over.

She could get on the internet on her laptop? And do what? She wasn't one for games, browsing got boring after a while, and Facebook was pointless. Well, there was one thing she wanted to know…

Sitting down at her desk, she goggled what time the sun would be setting. 6:48 pm. She looked at the clock and groaned. Why did she have to wait nearly nine hours to leave her room? She threw herself away from the computer and stood.

After that she was at a loss for a while as she paced her room until it finally hit her: sleep. She could try to sleep.

The past two nights she hadn't been very successful at it. Both times she'd just lay there, once alone and the other with Shane, until she fell back asleep only to repeat the process ten or fifteen minutes later. The reason being: that stupid nightmare.

Well, maybe she'd be able to rest now? The least she could do was try.

Claire laid in her bed for a while staring off into space and, not realizing how tired she actually was, fell asleep for a long time. Her sleep was blissfully dreamless and empty and deep and peaceful until the last thirty seconds.

A figure appeared in the darkness of her mind. Pale, cold, and utterly emotionless, Oliver stood in the depths. As her mind tried to find a reason for the mental invasion, Oliver smiled, fangs glistening, and said, "Come."

Claire woke with a startled gasp. She sat up in her bed, gasping and making sure she was completely alone. As she tried to settle her heart, she looked at the clock on her bedside table.

Six, wow.

She didn't know how she'd slept that long but she had and now there was something strange going on in her body. It was hard to explain or describe: it was like something was…pulling her, pulling her somewhere she was unsure of. It wasn't strong or worrisome so she ignored it and busied herself with finding clothes and getting dressed. She paid great attention to what she was doing: making sure every single thing she was wearing matched color for color, even her bra and panties matched. She didn't stop to think until she was pulling her shirt over her head.

_What am I doing?_

The thought stopped her in her tracks and the shirt fell through her fingers, covering her torso. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see that she looked as if she was about to go out on a date. Why did she even bother changing when only her bedroom would see it?

She shook her head and started to get undressed when she felt it again: the pulling from earlier, only worse. It felt as if it were ripping her apart from the inside, it was so bad. She screamed from the pain and, wanting to get rid of it, moved toward whatever it was pulling her too. Turned out, it was leading her to the door. In a flash of understanding, she knew where it wanted her to go.

Common Grounds.

"No." She said and braced herself against the door. "I'm not going." At her flat out refusal the pain got worse and spread from her stomach to her entire body, making her cry out even more. "No, no." She sobbed repeatedly as her body acted on its own, pulling at the door that wouldn't budge.

It wasn't long before she heard someone walking down the hall. By the heavy footsteps, she knew it was Shane.

"Shane. Shane!" The steps hesitated then came closer.

"Claire? Are you okay?"

"Please, Shane: let me out. Please, I need to get out of this room."

"But Michael said-"

"Forget what Michael said! He doesn't know what he's talking about. Please, just let me out. I need to use the restroom really bad. Please."

"I'm not suppose to Claire. We were told not to let you out til seven. It's for your own good."

"But Shane! I really need to pee! I've been locked up in this room all day! Please, Shane. Please?" Her voice softened, hoping to get him to obey but she hoped he wouldn't in her head. She felt him hesitate and the next words were out of her mouth before they even formed in her head. "What if something happens in the house and you can't get to me? Do you want me to end up like Alyssa?" She hated herself immensely immediately because she knew that had been a low blow but it had the desired effect.

After a short silence, Shane unlocked her door.

She swung it open and he stood on the other side of the door looking down at her. Claire leaped up and kissed him multiple times. "Thank you." She said and kissed him repeatedly until he had a dazed look on his face. As soon as she saw it, she made a run for it.

"Claire!" He tried to grab her but she was quicker than he thought. She made it out the front door before he caught her.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Trust me Shane: this is something I have to do alone. I don't want to, I really don't, but I have to. Please."

He sighed but let her go. "Come back to me."

"I will." She vowed. With that, she dashed off down the street.

She tried to stop herself multiple times and multiple ways but her body just wasn't having it. As the sun set and darkness descended over the town, Claire took a step into Common Grounds.

When Oliver saw her, he smiled. He was behind the counter in his hippie clothes, as usual, with one of his employees whose name Claire did not know. When she stood in front of him, he turned to the girl.

"I have a very long and important meeting to go to, Kate. Tell so to anyone who may come looking for me." The girl, Kate, nodded as Oliver led Claire through some doors and into a room that looked like the employee's break room. There were chairs, a television, a refrigerator, some counters with a microwave and sink on them, and even a little bed in one of the corners. The bed made Claire nervous as she heard Oliver close the door behind him. She jumped when his hands fell on her shoulders and he leaned in close to whisper to her.

"Where shall we begin?" He teased as one of his hands dropped to her waist and started to pull up her shirt. He spotted the bruise she still sported from his bite and smiled. "Maybe I should start by keeping my promises?" He smirked and her heart stopped.

* * *

Shane felt awful.

Michael gave him one job. Do not let her out and he did exactly the opposite. He got played and now she was out there somewhere doing something that Michael had labeled as horrible and dangerous for her health. When Michael got home from his important vampire thing and saw the dejected look on Shane's face, Shane saw his anger.

"You let her out?" He nodded. "And she's gone?" He nodded again and disappointment entered his eyes. "Shane!"

"I know, but she tricked me. She brought up Lyssa and how if something happened…and I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry Michael."

Michael sighed and settled down on the couch next to Shane. "It's okay. She would have found a way out sooner or later. At least she didn't hurt herself this way."

Shane agreed. "Where is she going anyways?"

Michael ran a hand through his golden hair. "You don't want to know, man. You really don't. I wish I didn't know. It'll only make you feel worse because you won't be able to do anything about it." He mumbled something else that Shane couldn't quite hear, picked up a controller, and started to kill zombies.

Shane joined in but wasn't really into it. He had noticed that both Claire and Michael had said how they wish that they didn't know about whatever was going on. It made him really wonder if he truly wanted to know if this thing was so horrible that the people involved felt horrible about being involved, but Shane already knew the truth. If he was honest with himself, Shane knew that the answer to his wondering would be yes despite how everybody who knew felt. Claire was his girlfriend, someone he honestly felt something for, and he wanted to know what was up with her and all the secrets revolving around her. And, regardless of how tight the two of their lips were now, he was going to find out.

* * *

Kate was not a happy camper.

Oliver had gone to some meeting and left her to man the counter alone. It wasn't their busiest times of the day, but it was fast and not easy…but she managed it. The customers had slowed down and there was barely anyone there and she thought Oliver would not begrudge her a short break so she headed back to the employee's lounge to grab a quick snack.

The halls were deathly quiet, too quiet for a meeting. She shrugged. She wanted to be nosy but Oliver was a vampire-she was a native Morganville resident so she knew-and he'd know that she was there.

Kate walked into the room, prepared to grab her sandwich from the ice box, when she looked up and noticed the scene unfolding in front of her.

Oliver, her boss, had some girl, the one who'd walked in earlier, up against the wall in a very compromising position. Kneeling in front her with one of her legs thrown over his shoulders, it was impossible to _not _realize what he was doing. One of his hands held the girl in place by the waist and the other one was out of sight and Kate didn't really want to think about what it could be doing. The girl seemed to be enjoying it. She wasn't moaning, thank God, but she was writhing and panting with one hand twisted in his hair. She, thankfully, still had on her bra-a pink frilly thing-but the rest of her was bare and hidden by Oliver's clothed body.

Kate was surprised witless.

He left her up front at a busy time to come back her to have _oral sex _with some_ girl_? Some important 'meeting' this turned out to be.

She was still frozen at the door, it had only been a few seconds, when Oliver pulled away from the girl. With his mouth away from her, the girl continued to pant and Kate could guess what his other hand was doing.

"Get out."

Stunned, Kate could only stare. "But-"

Hearing Kate's voice, the girl against the wall jumped and looked at Kate through the hair falling over her face.

"Get out." Oliver said again not even bothering to look at her. "And if you tell anyone of what you've seen here, I will drain you myself. Understood?" Scared now, Kate mumbled a quick yes and apology and got a good look at the blushing girl's face before retreating from the room.

* * *

Claire was mortified.

Someone had just walked in on Oliver doing…things to her!

What if she's been completely naked? What if it had been someone she knew? What if he'd been doing something else to her? Why hadn't he locked the door? She wanted to ask these questions, she wanted to glare at him but as soon as Kate was gone Oliver reattached his mouth to the most sensitive place on her body.

The one knee she was standing on went weak. She would have slid down the wall if his hand had not been on her waist holding her up effortlessly. He was good at what he was doing because she felt it coming and was powerless to really do anything about it when it crashed over her. Her whole body went still then shuddered.

Claire tried to control her breathing as Oliver moved away from her and but he wouldn't stop the torment. His hands slid up her body and undid the clasp of her bra before she could even blink. It started to fall down her arms but she caught it before it could reveal her chest.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No need to be shy: I've seen them already." He mocked but she shook her head.

"Lock the door."

He smirked. "No need. Kate knows what will come of her if she dares to come back here again. Now go ahead and drop it."

She shook her head again and turned her back on him knowing that his next step would be compulsion and she would not look into his eyes no matter what he did. "Lock the door."

It was silent for a second before he spoke. "Claire," He purred softly. "It would please me very much if you would drop your bra to the floor and show me your beautiful breasts." Claire felt her brain fog up, to her surprise, and allowed her bra to fall. His cold hands replaced it instantly and she felt herself harden against his cold.

"How did you do that?"

"A different type of compulsion: one where you want to please me because it pleases you. You can think of it as a…special gift I had in my human life that was only amplified when I was turned." She could feel his lips brush against her ear before he started to trail open mouth kisses down then back up the side of her neck until he got to where her pulse was strongest, and where it felt the best.

Claire, like the night before, felt nothing but pleasure spread throughout her body as he focused all of his attention on that spot. She felt her knees grow weak again and was only able to remain standing when Oliver's hand moved from her chest down the top of her stomach, holding her up and against him. He bit her with no fangs but she couldn't stop herself from thinking about how it would feel if he really bit her, fangs and all. As if he could hear her thoughts, Oliver's fangs snapped down and pressed dimples into her neck.

"I can feel that you want it, Claire. Your blood is screaming at me that you do. All you have to do is ask." She almost did but her brain stopped her.

_He's going to kill you if you let him!_ It screamed at her. She shook her head slowly. "N-No. You'll kill me! I'm not stupid."

He chuckled. "Clearly. And as much as I'd like to, I can't, remember? But I can make it painless. All you will feel is pleasure: pleasure like this…" His hand trailed down her stomach and lower.

It was so hard to think through his ministrations but she did. She shook her head again. "No."

Oliver pulled away and sighed again. "Smart girl." He threw her on the bed in one fluid movement and his shirt was gone the next second. "Either way: I'm still going to get what I want." He smiled viciously and approached Claire.

* * *

Eve was very pissed at the moment. She had just received her last check from Common Grounds and he had robbed her! Only one week's pay? That was total bull. She had worked her full last month there and he was only paying her for a week? She was going to have words with Oliver. She stepped into Common Grounds and scanned the room for her ex-boss and, when she didn't see him, marched up to the counter where Kate was wiping down the bar.

"Eve! How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Good, just been working at the college coffee shop." She smiled but frowned again. "I'd like to catch up Kate, but I really need to speak with Oliver. You know where he is?"

A weird look came over Kate's face. "Um, is it possible for you to come back later? He's kind of in a meeting."

Eve put her hands on her hips. "How long will it be before he's finished?"

Kate's face colored a bit. "They've been back there for a while." She glanced at the clock. "Maybe an hour, and hour and a half? But I don't know how much longer. Oliver really seems to be into it and enjoying himself."

Confused about the last part, Eve shook her head. "I need to see him now." Kate shook her head this time.

"He doesn't want anyone disturbing his meeting. I did and he threatened me. Trust me: you don't want to go back there. Come back tomorrow."

Eve thought for a second. "No. I need to see him now, sorry." She walked around the counter and headed toward the back.

"You really shouldn't do that!" Kate said but Eve was gone. Kate sighed. "I tried to tell her."

Eve walked down the familiar hall and straight into Oliver's office to find nothing. "Seriously?" She stomped her foot and walked into the hall again. '_Guess I'll just come back tomorrow._' She thought and headed toward the front…until she heard quiet noises coming from the employee's break room.

"Weird place to have a meeting." She mumbled as she pushed open the door. She took a few steps through the door, mentally preparing her argument, and looked up and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out as her mouth dropped open as she stared in shock at the scene before her.

Oliver, her vampire ex-boss, was having sex some human girl.

To say it shocked her would be a major understatement.

She stood there for a moment, frozen. Oliver had to know she was there, he was vampire after all and her heart was beating rapidly, but he continued what he was doing for a few seconds before addressing her.

Not even bothering to look at her, Oliver smirked. "Are you enjoying the show, Eve? I never thought you'd be one for watching others pleasure themselves." This seemed to knock her out of her shock and she spun away from them.

"N-No. I don't like walking in on people having sex. You should really have a sign or something."

"The door was closed." He pointed out.

Eve took a quick glance behind her. "Why does she have a pillow over her head? You into rough stuff or is she ashamed of being a filthy fang banger." Eve sneered. To her surprise, he didn't respond back immediately. There was silence for a minute or two and she was tempted to see why but before she dared turn around, Oliver answered.

"Did you really come to talk about my personal life, Eve, or was there something else?"

"Um, yea. You owe me three more weeks of pay. I worked my whole last month here and I want my money." She knew him well enough to know that he was either shrugging or rolling her eyes…or both.

"Whatever. I will find the mistake and fix it. Now if you do not mind…"

Eve, though she really wanted to turn around and get a better look at the girl, high-tailed it out of there. She guessed her face showed what just happened because Kate almost smiled.

"Told you not to go back there."

Eve looked at her with wide eyes. "You knew that he was-"

"Yeah. I walked in on them earlier when I went to take my break."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"I tried. Oliver threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

Eve sighed. "Do you know who the girl is?"

Kate shook her head. "Her hair was in her face and I didn't recognize what I could see of her face." Kate looked around then leaned close to Eve. "What kind of person would want to sleep with Oliver?"

Eve shrugged. "Someone either really brave or really stupid…or both. I'm neither so I'm going to get out of here before the wrong person overhears us. Later."

"Be careful out there in the dark!"

"You too!" Eve shouted and dashed to her car.

* * *

Claire, again, was mortified. Someone had walked in on them…again!

This time, luckily, Oliver heard them approaching. He was behind her in this very dominant position which made it very easy for him to shove her face into the mattress and throw a pillow over her head. She started to panic, thinking he was about to suffocate her, when he shushed her.

"This is to conceal your identity, girl. If you don't want your friends knowing what you've been up to tonight, you'll say nothing and will not remove this pillow. Understand?" She nodded. Then, of all people, Eve walked in and said what she said.

"Filthy fang banger."

She had tensed at that moment and sucked in a breath to say something but Oliver gripped her waist in silent warning so she said nothing. It hurt that Eve would say that about her-indirectly but it still felt the same. She had no choice in being a fang banger and now, if Eve ever found out, she'd know what she'd be even if Eve never said it out loud: a filthy fang banger.

Thankfully, Oliver was finished with her soon after.

As soon as he let her go, she jumped off the bed and got dressed in a hurry. She was just about to run out the door when he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She ignored how her body hummed with the closeness of his.

"Not so fast. I need you to do something else for me." She spun around, confused, and unthinkingly looked directly into his eyes. Her brain went fuzzy and she smiled.

"Anything."

He smirked. "Well it's good you feel that way. But before I tell you what you're going to do for me, I must tell you this:" He leaned forward so his mouth was by her ear. "I am going to ruin your life." She jerked away and stared at him with big eyes.

"What?"

"But the good thing about what's about to happen is that you won't remember a thing." He smiled down at her as her mind went completely blank.

* * *

The next thing Clare knew, she was standing on the porch of the Glass House. It was pitch black out and she was bathed in nothing but the porch light. She was left with only a few seconds to wonder what had just happened before Michael flung open the door. He nearly crushed her as he hugged her and she could barely breathe. Sitting her down on the ground, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"We were so worried. You've been gone for hours. Are you okay?"

She nodded but her face crinkled in confusion. "Michael…what time is it?"

He looked back at the clock on the wall. "Almost one in the morning. Where have you been?"

Even more confusion flooded onto her face. "I…I don't know. Last thing I remember is getting ready to leave Oliver around nine and then nothing." She looked at him as she started to panic. "How did I lose four hours? Why can't I remember? Michael?"

"I don't know but-"

"Claire!" Claire looked around Michael to see Eve rushing over to them. She bear hugged Claire with almost the same strength as Michael and looked a little pissed.

"Where have you been?"

Claire thought very fast. "Sorry. I had work to do for Amelie and I fell asleep. Sorry for scaring you."

Eve breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Claire nod in approval: her lie was believable. "Good. Don't you ever scare me like that again you bitch." Eve said playfully and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and frowned. "Wherever she had you working at has you smelling weird." She turned and walked away as Claire gave a questioning look to Michael who shrugged.

"All I can smell on you is coffee and another vampire which is Oliver, right?" She nodded and started to go upstairs but Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "You know I'm here for you right? If you need to talk or anything…" She nodded.

"I know." She looked around. "Where's Shane?"

"In his room. He feels guilty about letting you out and you missing for the night."

"He shouldn't be. I would've found a way out eventually."

"I tried to tell him that…but maybe he'd take it better hearing it from you?"

"Probably. I'll talk to him after I shower: I don't want to smell like _him_ when I go to Shane." Michael nodded and she headed to her room.

After a quick shower, she quietly went into Shane's room. "Shane?" It was dark and she couldn't see if he was on his bed or not. So naturally it scared the crap out of her when she felt arms around her. She panicked for a second before recognizing who it was and melting into his embrace.

"I am so sorry. I should've listened to Michael."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Alyssa like that."

"It's okay. Michael told me it wasn't your fault: you were compelled."

"Yea, just like it wasn't your fault for letting me out. I wouldn't found a way even if you hadn't. You stopped me from potentially hurting myself."

"I know but still-" She cut him off with a kiss-which she didn't feel guilty about because Oliver had made no move to kiss her on the lips tonight-and felt him relax.

"No buts. I'm okay. I didn't come back with any fang marks or deadly injuries so I'm good. We're good." He nodded and they held each other for the rest of the night.

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey, you guys: it's been a while. I've been kinda busy but I'm happy to be updating. It's not one of my best and I'm honestly nervous posting this, but enjoy!

* * *

Weeks flew by in the Glass House and everything seemed to get back to normal…or as normal as it got in Morganville.

Eve worked at the coffee shop on campus and wore her usual got decorum daily.

Shane finally got a job at a butcher shop-where he got use very big knives-and brought home lots of meat.

Michael continued to be a rock star-a Morganville version-and played all over town for many people. But he also worried about Claire: she had been acting weird. He wondered if it was from the hours she was missing, but he kept his worries and thoughts to himself.

Claire…well, Claire's life settled back down. She worked with Myrnin regularly now. She found him to be so sweet, fascinating, energetic, mysterious, demanding, interesting…and dangerous. His mood swings were horrid and, though she now knew how to separate one from another, it was still a very high gamble.

Amelie had changed her whole school schedule and now she had classes that actually challenged her.

Her relationship with Shane was stable again. They went on dates, hung out when they had time, and such that she was happy with him most days.

Yet some days she was tormented by dreams of memories about Oliver and their nights together. They'd come to her for one night in a period of weeks or would haunt her for nights and days on end. Any night they did, she'd wake up sweaty and hot and wanting and scared.

Wanting because the dreams reminded her of how everything had felt and made her body crave what it had had and was not getting. It was hard shaking the feeling off but she usually able to by focusing on other things like watching TV, reading her class books, eating, or just walking in circles around her room.

Scared because she worried that Oliver was there with her making her feel that way or that he was coming back to do more to her. Her brain would never let her forget what he did to her and her dreams always reminded her of it. She'd be so scared sometimes that she'd lie awake in her bed all night or have to sleep with the lights on so that there wasn't a dark place in the room.

But as much as Oliver was haunting her in her dreams, he barely said a harsh word to her in public. When Michael was scheduled to play at Common Grounds a few weeks ago-though he did not like it-Oliver just looked at her briefly when she ordered and moved on to the next person in line.

Other than that, Claire thought her life was finally normal again…up until Michael pulled her aside after dinner one night and asked her what was wrong.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. I feel the best I have in weeks."

"Are you sure? Because I still hear crying at night sometimes and I know it's not Shane or Eve." Claire looked away.

So yeah: when she couldn't sleep some nights she would cry. It was just that her life felt so out of control sometimes or Shane would unintentionally say something hurtful or she just felt down: it wasn't her fault.

She shrugged. "Sometimes it's good to cry."

"And sometimes it's good to talk. It's not good to hold some things in. You never told me what happened that night."

"Because it never seemed relevant. Besides, it was six weeks ago: it's not important anymore."

"I know but it may be bothering you subconsciously."

"Michael, you know I love you, but seriously: I'm good. I don't need to talk about it."

He frowned. "If you're sure?"

"Positive." She kissed him on his cheek and went to rejoin Shane and Eve.

The next morning, Claire woke up a little light-headed. She'd been feeling this way for a while, maybe a week, along with fever and dizzy spells and knew she was probably getting sick. She knew, if she was sick, she caught it from Shane who had just been sick a week ago. "Stupid Shane." She muttered as she put her backpack on and headed downstairs.

"Morning!" She smiled as Eve greeted her. Shane sat at the table dressed in his work clothes.

"I thought you didn't go in until later?"

"Took an earlier shift today. Boss need more people this morning."

"Where's Michael?"

Eve shrugged. "Out and about doing vampire type things."

Claire nodded and grabbed a piece of toast from Eve's plate. "Gotta run! See you losers later!" She turned and ran out the house before their combined insults could reach her.

The day passed and now she was walking into the old shack Myrnin resided in. Sam could no longer baby sit, so Amelie had one of her guards lurking around for safety measures. Claire could never see this guard but Myrnin always assured her of his presence.

When she walked down the stairs, she was greeted by the sight of Myrnin sitting on the floor cross-legged, surrounded by books. He didn't bother to look up as he addressed her.

"Hello Claire dear. Now that you've arrived we can get started on…" He trailed off as his head tilted to the side as if he were listening to or for something. He must have heard something because his head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Oh my." He stood gracefully and walked over toward the door Claire now knew held the portals that connected many different places.

"Myrnin? What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"We must speak with Amelie. We must give her this knowledge."

"Knowledge?" Before she finished, he was shoving her through the portal and into Amelie's office. Amelie sat at her desk in a striking blue suit surrounded by papers. She barely glanced at them.

"What is it Myrnin? You must have a very good excuse for barging into my office unannounced." The coolness of her voice radiated off of her in waves.

"I do." He walked over to her and said something Claire couldn't hear, but it appeared it was weird because it had Amelie staring at him as if he were crazy.

"Myrnin, I have no time for this foolishness-" He cut her off again and, this time, she did as he said and there was complete silence for a while. Claire was watching her face close enough to see surprise flutter across her face before her mask fell back into place. She looked at Claire.

"I'm sorry Claire. We will have to pause your work sessions with Myrnin for the time being."

Claire's mouth dropped open. She actually enjoyed the sessions. "Why?"

Amelie looked between her and Myrnin for a second before answering. "You will understand soon enough. We shall resume our lessons when the time is right. For now, take Myrnin back to his lab and return home." Without a word, Claire nodded and walked back to the portal.

As soon as they were back in his lab, Myrnin pulled her into a brief but crushing hug. "I am sorry child. I had to do it. It is just too much temptation. It brings out the beast and if I were to smother such a bright light and fountain of life, I would never forgive myself. Go home, little Claire. We shall work together again, just not now. Go home." Were his last words before she found herself being shoved through the portal again. When she blinked, she was in the Glass House.

What had just happened was weird, but, since she was home early, she decided to take a little nap before dinner.

She woke a little while later and could smell Shane's chili dogs. Her stomach growled loudly and she made her way to the kitchen. Eve and Shane greeted her happily but a weird look came over Michael's face. It stayed there for a second before complete shock dominated and he dropped his hot-dog The other three roommates looked at him in concern and confusion as he gulped and focused on Claire.

"Sorry you guys, but me and Claire need to talk. Claire?" He stood and motioned for her to follow him. Puzzled, she did. Up in his room, he closed the door and just stared at her.

"Michael? Are you gonna talk or what? I'm really hungry…"

"Are you bullshitting me right now or do you really not know?"

"Know what?"

His face softened. "Know the reason why I heard four heartbeats down stairs?"

Claire was really confused. "Maybe you're hearing someone from outside or something?"

He shook his head. "There's only the three of you guys and the fourth heartbeat is a little too fast to be just someone outside."

Still confused, she shrugged. "I don't know! Why would there be four heartbeats when there are only three of us?"

"Maybe because there are more than just the three of you here? Maybe the fourth one just can't be seen yet because he or she hasn't been born yet?"

"Hasn't been born yet…?" She said slowly as she finally caught on. "A baby?" Michael nodded. "Eve-"

"It's not Eve. Right now I can hear two main heartbeats: yours and your baby's."

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "M-My _baby's_? I don't have a baby! I'm not pregnant!"

"Yes you are. My ears don't lie: vampire hearing."

She remembered Myrnin's reaction to her that evening then Amelie's.

"_You'll find out soon enough_." She had said.

_"It brings out the beast and if I were to smother such a bright light and fountain of life, I would never forgive myself."_ He had said.

Vampire hearing.

It all clicked into place and Claire felt faint.

She was pregnant…but how?

She swayed on her feet and felt Michael's arm around her a second before she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of his bed. Michael helped her sit down and held her hands as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"B-But how? I've only done it with one person: Oliver. Oliver the vampire. Vampire in which can't reproduce! How did this happen?"

"I don't know but, as much as I hate to say this, I say you go talk to him. He's probably the only one who has the answers." That was, unfortunately, true and Claire had to know. Just like she had to be certain.

"Get me a test."

Michael looked at her like she was crazy. "A test?"

"Yes! A pregnancy test. I want to be sure."

"But Claire-"

"Yea, I know: vampire hearing, but I just have to know for sure." He nodded and stood but she gripped his hands. He looked at her. "Get me three and don't let Eve and Shane see. Our little secret for now." He nodded and left and she was alone with her thoughts.

Pregnant.

That was basically the only circulating through her head. She didn't think of less and didn't let it grow to more. Just one word: pregnant. By the time Michael walked in, she was happy to see him.

"Claire, you don't really need these."

"I know but it'll help." She ran out the room to the bathroom.

He'd gotten her three, just like she had asked, and she set each of them out on the sink and stared at them blankly for a little while. After a minute, she read the back of each box carefully-but seriously, how hard could it be to pee on a stick and wait?-and followed each to the tee. As she waited uselessly for three minutes, she kept her mind perfectly blank. It worked too until her phone beeped. She looked at each test. Uselessly, her heart broke at the proof sitting in front of her although it had already been confirmed by three vampires.

She was pregnant.

Claire turned toward the toilet and puked up food she barely had in her stomach as it finally hit home.

She was going to have a baby…but how? She'd only ever been with one man, Oliver, who hardly counted, and she was sure vampire and human DNA was not compatible. It was impossible. Wasn't it?

She stood, flushed the toilet, and stared around the bathroom quietly. She did not know what to do, how to feel, or what to say. How was she supposed to react to such an impossible occurrence? Luckily, Michael stepped in.

Knocking softly on the door, he said gently, "It's going to be okay, Claire. It's not your fault: none of this is. Come out and let me be here for you." She nodded, though he couldn't see, and opened the door. Michael swept her into a hug and she immediately started to cry.

"A baby. A baby, Michael. What am I supposed to do? What will my parents say? What will Eve say? God, Shane! What am I going to do?" She sobbed and clung to him.

Michael loved and cared for her so much that it hurt him badly to see her like this, but all he could do was give her advice. "Go see Oliver."

She looked at him blankly, not understanding from being so overwhelmed. "Huh?"

"He's your only choice. You've only been with one person, him, and it's not like he's the father, right?" She shook her head. "So you don't know who the father of the baby is and Oliver is the only one who might know. It kills me to say this, but go see him." She nodded, almost herself again, before cleaning away any evidence of her problem. She didn't want Eve or Shane to find out about this until she was ready for them to especially Shane. He'd be the first person she'd tell since he would most likely be the worst to tell. But first she had to go talk to Oliver…soon. Michael was still standing in the door watching her as she cleared the bathroom.

When she finished, she turned to him. "Come with me?"

He shook his head. "That didn't go well last time and it definitely won't this time."

"But you're the only one who knows what's going on. Shane and Eve will certainly ask questions: questions I can't answer yet. And I can't go alone otherwise we both know what's going to happen."

After thinking for a second, he nodded. "Take Eve. She'll ask fewer questions if you tell her Amelie wants you to talk to Oliver privately." Claire nodded.

So Claire went to class the next day and-since she was out by noon and couldn't work with Myrnin-asked Eve to accompany her to Common Grounds. Eve agreed of course and the sun was high in the sky when they entered. Before going back to meet with Oliver, Eve convinced Claire to order drinks with her first. "Oliver and his vamp business can wait five minutes."

When they made it to the front of the line it surprised her that it was that girl, Kate, who had walked in on them, serving them. After ordering, Eve felt like introducing them though Claire already knew who the girl was.

"Claire, this is my friend Kate. Kate, Claire." Eve rushed the end as her phone went off.

Kate studied Claire for a minute longer than usual, looking for something. She apparently found it seconds later and her eyes widened.

"You." She whispered. "You were the girl I saw with Oliver having-"

"Hmm." Claire hummed, effectively cutting her off before leaning forward and against counter. "I wonder what the word 'drain' means to you and your big mouth. I bet I know what it means to Oliver." She whispered menacingly, glaring at Kate. The girl behind the counter paled considerably just as Eve snapped her phone shut.

"Your boyfriend is such a pest, Claire Bear: don't know how you put up with him." Eve shook her head and beamed at Kate before frowning. "Kate? What's wrong? You look scared."

Kate shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing. Just thought I saw something." Claire glared at the girl one more time before Eve got her drink and chose a table.

"Be careful. I don't know how long this will take, but I'll be back." Eve nodded. When she turned around, Oliver was waiting for her by the bar and motioned for her to follow. Weirdly, he wasn't wearing his usual hippie clothes. Today he was wearing a button up shirk and black slacks. Unusual.

He ushered her to his office and closed the door. His office was nice and simple: a few chairs for visitors and his desk. Sitting behind his desk, he motioned for Claire to do the same across from him. She sat and clenched her fingers together.

"To what do I owe this untimely pleasure?"

Claire couldn't tell if he was angry or just talking so she blurted out: "I'm pregnant."

His usual smirk appeared on his face. "Congratulations to you and whoever the happy father is."

"That's the problem." She looked down at her hands. "I've only been with you." Glancing up at him, she was in time to see a spark of some emotion before his face went blank again.

"Are you sure, little Claire? I am quite certain I am not the father of the baby inside of you: it's impossible. If vampires could father human babies, there would be an over abundance of half-breed babies in the world, but there is not. There is no likelihood that I fathered your baby."

"But you're the only person I've been with!"

"Apparently not: the proof is right there beneath your shirt."

"Well…" She scratched her head. "You at least have to know who the father is! I'm missing four hours from the night you had me. It was done then and I'm certain you had something to do with it."

He faked hurt. "Claire, I have no idea what you are talking about. We had a very lovely, very pleasing night together and you went home, satisfied."

She stood and turned away from him, perplexed. "Then how did this happen? How did I get pregnant?" She mumbled to herself and took a step toward the door. In the blink of an eye, he had her in his arms from behind. Before she could even start to panic, he started to speak.

"Surely you know the basics of how one gets pregnant, but I'm more than glad to give you a quick lesson." He purred in her ear and she shivered. "It started with you allowing someone to kiss on you like this," He started to kiss down her neck. "And touch on you like this." One of his hands went under shirt as the other started to unbutton her pants. She opened her mouth to say no but it caught in her throat as he touched her.

"Oliver, I don't…I don't-" It was hard to form coherent sentences as he continually kissed on her.

"You don't what?" He murmured as he removed his lips but continued to fondle her. "Aren't you enjoying this?"

She opened her mouth to say no and that he should remove his hands but his influence washed over her and it felt so much more different than his compulsion. Compulsion threw her free will out the window and forced her to do things and she was conscious of it. His influence played on the lingering wants in her mind and body and made her want to do them because they would please Oliver. This made her uncertain of whether it was her really wanting it or him making her want it. She didn't know how he did it but all those nights that she had been up wanting came back to her in a rush and her knees went weak.

Next thing she knew, Claire was seated on his desk, pants and shoes gone, and he was kissing her intensely. Her brain had no idea how this had happened: it was only receiving information in short little messages. Her body, however, was relishing all the shocks of pleasure going through her. It loved how his hands were everywhere and the heat that was gathering in the pit of her belly.

She tried her hardest to think through all the pleasure and hormones that were speeding through her body but his kiss was intoxicating. It made sense though: he'd had more than five hundred years-her guess-to perfect it. So dazed by his kiss, she didn't notice that her underwear was gone and his pants were down until they were connected in the most intimate ways.

Knowing that she'd most likely only hurt herself and the baby by struggling, Claire just allowed him to have his way with her.

* * *

Eve was getting worried. Claire had went back to talk to Oliver over an hour ago and hadn't came back yet. She hoped Oliver hadn't done anything to her.

Disposing of her empty cup, she went up to Kate who was lounging against the bar. She smiled. "What's up Eve?"

"Nothing much: just worried about my friend. She's been back there with Oliver for a while." Eve watched as something changed in Kate's face. Her smile faded a bit.

"I wouldn't worry too much: I'm sure she's perfectly fine."

Eve's eyebrows drew together. "She's with Oliver: why would she be fine?"

"Just trust me."

Eve shrugged. "I'm going to go check on her."

"I wouldn't-" She started but Eve had already disappeared.

Eve slowly made her way down the hall towards Oliver's office. She was a little bit worried because it was silent: she couldn't hear voices-Claire's nor Oliver's. She stopped outside the door but still couldn't hear anything. Sighing, she knocked.

"Claire?" There were sounds of quick movements in the room. She heard hushed voices and quick whispers. She started to inch closer to the door to hear more but jumped back when the door suddenly swung open and Claire nearly ran into her as she rushed out. Eve took in all that was before.

Claire looked fine, no bite marks in sight, but there something…off about her. Eve gave her a quick look over. Claire look as she had when she had came back here an hour ago except she looked flush and nervous.

Eve looked at Oliver. He stood leaning against his desk with his arms across his chest. Eve would've turned away then but something caught her eye. Oliver's usually tied back hair hung around his face and the first few buttons of his shirt-one of the few times she's seen him wear one-were opened and revealing a little bit of his chest. He looked smug-smug?-and…satisfied. She turned and studied Claire's face. Claire still looked flushed and nervous, eyes wide, but there was also red in her cheeks and she also looked satisfied. Things became a lot clearer and Eve's eyes widened.

"No…Tell me you didn't." But the way Claire avoided her eyes made it apparent. Everything clicked into place.

"Eve…"

"You and Oliver were…" Claire nodded and Eve was quiet before her eyes got even wider. "It was you that I walked in on when he was-"She nodded again. "B-But why, Claire? Why? What about Shane? Shane, your boyfriend: the one who has been worried sick about you lately? Why are you cheating on him? Especially with a vampire when you know how much he hates them?"

"Eve, I-"

"And Oliver? Oliver of all people! Don't you remember what he's done to us? What he did to Michael? Are you crazy? Are you compelled?" Eve's face changed into disgust. "Are you in love with him?"

Claire shook her head furiously. "No! It's not like that. I wouldn't do this if I had a choice!"

"What? Did he force you to do this?" Claire shook her head. "Then what? Is this what Amelie's job for you is? Is she sending you around to ensure loyalty by doing favors or making you a reward to her loyal followers?"

"No."

"Then what could possibly turn you into a cheating fang banger?"

Claire's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not!"

"I'm not so sure. I don't think I even know you anymore."

"Yes you do. I'm still the same girl you met on the curb that one day."

She shook her head. "The girl I met that day wasn't a whore." Claire flinched back hard and her eyes widened in pain.

Oliver, who had sat back and watched the fireworks, decided to step in. Faster than either of the girls could blink or react, he had Eve pinned against the wall by her throat. "Are you two finished with all this drama?"

"What? Gonna bite me because I insulted your favorite fang banger?" Eve sneered as Claire remained quiet.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Of course not: don't be so dramatic. If I wanted to kill you, you'd be a corpse on the floor. And do not be so daft: one human girl's feelings make no difference to me. She's just important to my plans." He smirked at Eve. "I could honestly care less about the relationship between children but I am not ready for others to know about my affairs with little Claire so you'll not remember this." Eve tried to close her eyes in a hurry but Oliver already had her. "When I snap my fingers you won't remember anything you just witnessed. You remember coming back as Claire and I finished our meeting. Claire was very distraught when you retrieved her because I refused the founder's offer in such a manner that it caused Claire great grief. You're happy that your friend was well. Got it?" Eve nodded. "You will not hear what Claire and I talk of next." She nodded again and the world went quiet as her mind went blank.

* * *

Claire tired to pay attention to make sure that Oliver wasn't hurting her friend but she was too caught up in her emotions.

Eve, her best friend, had called her a whore. It hurt like hell. Out of everyone, Claire thought Eve would've been the most understanding. She thought Eve would've let her explain. Claire fought the tears that threatened to fall as she watched Oliver approach.

"Thank you, I guess."

"Like I said: I'm not ready for people to know about my involvement. Next time you know not to bring your friends."

Claire looked at him in disbelief. "Next time? There won't be a next time. I only came this time to see if you knew who got me…" She choked on her words for a second before finishing. "Who the father is, but you say you don't know." She rolled her eyes at this because she knew he knew. "So I have no reason to come back."

Oliver shrugged and fixed himself. Shirt buttoned and tucked in and hair tied back, he advanced on her and she backed up until her back hit the wall and he towered over her. "Don't mistake me: you wanted it. I didn't make you do anything today."

Claire shook her head. "I felt you: I felt you in my head. If you hadn't…influenced me I'd never would've let it get that far or start at all! I did not want it." Before she could say anything else, Oliver grabbed her by the hips and thrust his against hers, trapping her between him and the wall. All the air swooshed out of her lungs as he pressed against her suggestively.

"Don't lie, little Claire. We can both feel how your body responds to me and you can't forget how much pleasure I have brought you." As he laid slow kisses on her neck to emphasize his point, Claire closed her eyes and fought to breathe properly. She would not let Oliver seduce or influence her again.

Thankfully, as fast as he had her he released her and walked back across the hall. Claire followed and stood by Eve. He snapped his fingers and Eve blinked then stared at Oliver.

"You're a douche." Eve said as she wrapped an arm around Claire.

"If you don't want me hurting your friend's feelings, tell her not to request such idiotic things."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Oh bite me."

Olive shook his head and smirked. "Never you, my dear, but maybe little Claire."

Eve's arm tightened around her. "You're such a pervert! C'mon Claire." With that, she pulled Claire through the hall and out the building. It was still early in the afternoon, around three, so they leisurely walked to the car and went home.

Claire felt she was doing such a good job cloaking her emotions. She hadn't let a tear fall during the whole drive. Yet, when they got to the house, Michael saw through it immediately. When she walked by the living room where he sat playing his guitar, he looked up and frowned.

"Claire, what's wrong?" For some reason that broke her. The tears came pouring out and she rushed pass the room and up to hers. She heard Michael ask Eve what was wrong but did not hear the response. Curling up immediately in the bed, she was along for a good second before Michael came.

"What did he do?" He asked softly as he slowly moved toward the bed.

"We did it again." Michael instantly knew what she meant. "I don't know how it happened. We were talking about the baby, where he denied knowing anything about the father, then he was kissing me and next thing I know my pants were gone."

"Well, I'm sorry that I suggested it."

"But that's not what's wrong…"

"Then what?"

"Eve found out: she didn't walk in on our or anything but it was just as bad. She called me a whore and a fang banger, Michael. Eve, my best friend, whose been through so much with me, jumped straight to calling me a whore."

Michael was shocked into silence for a while. "She didn't mean it Claire. She was just angry and shocked."

"But it still hurt. I don't even think she would've given me a ride home had Oliver not wiped her memory."

"Why would he do that? Oliver's not nice."

"He said it was because he wasn't ready for others to know."

"Others to know what?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't listening." There was silence for a while. "But you know what feels worse than having my best friend call me whore? Knowing that it's actually true."

"None of that is true. You're not a fang banger and you're not a whore!"

"Yes I am." She hiccupped in a little sob. "Look at the facts Michael: 1) I've had sex multiple times with a vampire. 2) My body loves it. 3) I've had sex with people who are not my boyfriend. 4) I'm pregnant. And last but not least: 5) I don't know who the father is. There's proof enough."

Michael shook his head. "None of that is your fault. You were forced to have sex with Oliver. You can't be blamed for your body: you're pregnant and sex was meant to feel good. And he made you have sex with whoever it was, get pregnant, and forget. None of this is your fault."

She knew Michael was right and only trying to help but it was still a thought floating around in her head. "I-I guess but please: I need to be alone for a while. Please." He hesitated before nodding and leaving.

Claire lay there alone for hours and she cherished the peace. No bad thoughts plagued her, for once, and she ignored the outside world…until her bedroom door opened. She thought it was Michael checking on her again but she was mistaken. Standing in her door was Shane looking as if he were freshly showered.

_'He must have gotten home from work a little while ago.' _She thought as she watched him close the door and approach. He smiled down at her when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey baby." She tried to smile back but only just failed.

"H-Hi." She croaked, voice worn from crying. His smile got smaller.

"What's wrong? Michael told me you were very upset. Why?" She wanted to tell him so bad but just couldn't and that made her cry. She could be truthful with her own boyfriend! Shane immediately took her in his arms. "Baby, it's okay. Whatever it is. Don't be so sad. I'm here for you." With that, since she was already in his arms, he took her and kissed her softly. She relaxed almost immediately into him. It was always this way with him and she felt a familiar heat pool in her stomach. Want and regret burned through her and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She wanted him and it wasn't the first time but she felt guilty. Shane was her boyfriend and they'd never done it once but she'd done with others. He deserved to have a piece of her too.

Pushing him down on the bed, she climbed on top of him. He was surprised, she could tell, but he allowed it. It wasn't until she started tugging at his shirt that he stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing."

"We already talked about this Claire: we're going to wait until you are seventeen."

"Please, Shane? Please? I'm ready!" He looked doubtful. "Please. I just want to show you how much I love you. Please! I just-" She sighed. "I just really need this: I really need you." They locked eyes and silence filled the space between them. He looked at her, really looked at her, and nodded. Claire smiled brightly. "Thank you."

They resumed kissing heavily and passionately as they undressed each other quickly. Shane was a little surprised at what he found when he removed her pants. "Claire? Did you go commando today?"

She quickly shook her head and panicked as she remembered that, in her rush to get dressed in Oliver's office, she forgot her panties. She did not want to think of what might have happened to them by now.

"I guess." She hurriedly kissed him to change the subject and in due time they were both naked and ready and were son committing the act. Upon being fully connected with her, Shane's head snapped up.

"Claire?" He questioned. "I didn't feel-"

"Shh." She murmured and shifted. As soon as she moved, he was reminded of what they were doing and his pleasure-filled mind went blank.

* * *

Eve was very uncertain. She and Michael were cuddling downstairs on the couch when she started to hear the tell tale sounds of a certain activity occurring upstairs between her two best friends. She was shocked because Shane had sworn they'd wait until she was seventeen, which was still months (nearly half a year) away. She mentioned this to Michael and was surprised when he shrugged. She hit him in the shoulder.

"What do you mean? We should stop them!"

"Why?"

"She's only sixteen!"

"It doesn't matter. They're both smart and she needs this. Just leave them be."

Eve was even more baffled. "She _needs_ this? What does that mean Michael?"

He looked her quite seriously. "Just trust me: she needs comfort and she's unsure if there's any other way to get it."

"So this is her way of asking for help?"

"She's been asking for help for a long time: I just didn't realize it soon enough." He sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.

Eve was still confused.

Was Claire in trouble? Why would she seek comfort in sex?

Eve just hoped that Claire knew she could always come to her with anything and she would judge.

Anything.

* * *

The revelation of what he'd discovered earlier had left him in the heat of the moment, but hit him like a ton of bricks when they were lying together afterward. He leaned away from the girl he cared for and frowned. He didn't want to disrupt the peace but he needed to know.

"Claire…" She looked up at him.

"Yea?"

After trying to find a way to say it without sounding accusing and failing, he just spat it out. "Was this your first time?" Her eyes widened but he plowed on. "Because I didn't feel your…you know and you didn't look like you were in pain." She started at him for a second before he saw something flood into her eyes and she turned her back on him. He felt something in him shatter as he spoke his next words. "It wasn't, was it?" He saw her shoulders start to shake as she started to cry. She shook her head.

For a surprisingly steady voice for a crying person, Claire spoke. "There's a lot of stuff that you and Eve don't know: most of it was because I couldn't-can't-tell you, but not this. This is something I can't hide from the people I love." She wiped her tears and faced him. Shane tried to ready himself for anything she might say but the next two words knocked him right on his ass.

"I'm pregnant."

Shane was shocked into silence for a long time and Claire sat there waiting. Knowing this was a lot to take in, she was patient. After a very long minute, Shane's eyes filled with pain. She suspected anger to be first, but she was hurt either way.

"Why? Why would you tell me this after what we just did? Why would you even allow us to get this far?"

"I wanted to show you that I do love you and I hope that, after you find out why you weren't my first, you'll forgive me."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Who is the father?"

Claire shook her head. "This is something I have to tell everyone, but I needed to tell you the most important part first. I'll tell the parts of story that I can to everyone downstairs, but I need you to listen to _everything _I say. I know you're upset, but please promise me you'll listen." It took him a moment but he agreed. Without a word, he got dressed and left.

She sat in her bed for a few more minutes preparing for all sorts of reactions before dressing and heading downstairs too.

Eve and Shane sat on the sofa together as Michael leaned again a wall close to them. He gave Claire a reassuring smile before she took a deep breath and stood before Shane and Eve.

"Claire, what's wrong? Shane told us that you need to talk with us."

Claire nodded. "Before I say anything please try to listen to everything I say. Most of it is shocking and hard for me to say so please." Eve nodded and Shane stared at her with hard eyes. She sighed. "I'm pregnant." Since the guys already knew, Claire gouged Eve's reaction. Eve's jaw dropped and she looked between Claire and Shane.

"Are you sure?" Claire nodded. "Um…congrats?" She offered first to Claire then to Shane who stopped her almost instantly.

"It's not mine."

Eve looked at him before turning a shocked face to Claire. Instead of asking the million questions zooming through her head, she asked the most obvious. "Who's the father?"

Claire sighed but told the truth. "I don't know."

Shane and Eve looked confused but it Shane who spoke. "How do you not know? How many guys have you been with?"

That hurt, but she had prepared well. "Just one."

"Then boom! There's the happy father." Eve said but Claire shook her head.

"It's impossible."

"Why?"

Claire looked down at her hands which were clutching each other. "Because it's impossible to get pregnant by a vampire."

Complete silence filled the room and it made Claire extremely nervous. She looked up at the two and saw shock and anger.

"You cheated on me with a vamp?" Shane seethed and stood. He advanced on her and the heat in his eyes made her flinch back. Michael was in between the two of them in a second and stopped him from getting any closer.

"C'mon, man: calm down. You said you would listen." At first it was like Shane didn't see him but then Shane really _saw_ him and his eyes caught on fire. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Michael's eyes widened. "What?"

"You told me nothing was going on!" He raged and punched Michael hard. Not expecting it, Michael stumbled back and Claire jumped out of the way just in time. Michael's eyes flashed red and Claire jumped between the two of them.

"Stop Shane! It wasn't Michael!"

His eyes flashed to her and burned her. "Then why are you protecting him?"

"Because it wasn't him!"

"Then who was it? What vamp was so enticing that you cheated and broke my heart? Was that your goal? To hurt me?" Eve said nothing and, added to Shane' verbal attack, this pissed Claire off enough to make her blurt out:

"It's not like I did it voluntarily!" It took her a minute to realize what she just admitted and, when she did, she covered her mouth.

As her words sunk in, the anger fled from Shane's face and he sat down next to Eve whose face showed her horror. "You weren't voluntary?" He questioned and she shook her head. It surprised her that her eyes were dry, but she figured she'd cried enough over this.

Eve wouldn't meet her eyes. "Someone raped you?" She asked softly and Claire nodded. "I'm so sorry." Eve broke down in tears.

"That's why she wanted y'all to listen first." Michael said, putting a hand on Claire's shoulder. "You need to listen to the whole story before jumping to conclusions. Let her finish." The other two nodded and Claire gave Michael a thankful smile. He sat down in his chair.

"Yea, I was…forced, which is why I was so weird and jumpy six weeks ago, but it doesn't explain the baby." Her hands floated over her stomach before dropping. "I've only been with him, never a human so I don't know how it happened. The only explanation I have is that I'm missing time."

Shane looked confused. "Missing time?"

"Yea, I have no memory of where I was or what I was doing for several hours one night."

Eve looked up, remembering. "The night you said you were doing stuff for Amelie. I knew you were lying."

Claire nodded. "He, I figured, compelled me to forget and it had to happen in those hours." They all nodded.

Claire was so glad that they had taken the news so well. Nobody had called her a whore or a fang banger, which was all good, and no one seemed too angry…except Shane. He fumed where he sat which made her nervous again.

"You're not still mad are you? I explained-"

"I'm not mad at you. I just want you to tell me who this sick son of a bitch is so I can properly stake him."

Claire shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not? He deserves to pay."

"Shane calm down." She pleaded.

"C'mon Claire! We deserve to know!"

"I know but-" She was so flustered she couldn't even think of what to say so Michael came to her rescue like always.

"She can't say. The compulsion she's under is too strong. It's not important anyways: it'll just put her in more danger."

Shane looked at him incredulously. "Not important? He _raped _her. He made her get _pregnant_ by some random guy. How is it not important?"

"Because she'll have to hurt herself if you hurt him."

Shane's anger focused on him again. "You knew about this?" He nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us? You know how much better me and Eve would've felt if we had known?"

"I know it sucked but I couldn't say anything to anybody."

"Why?"

He looked to Claire. "Can I tell them why not?" She nodded. "If I would have told anyone, the compulsion would have made her kill herself: it still will. So don't push either one of us for answers: you know everything I know now." At his lie, she stopped herself from glancing at him. He knew quite a bit more but it was better they knew nothing more.

"The most important thing is that she's pregnant and we all need to help and support her. It wasn't her fault or even her choice so we need to be there for her. I'm going to be here for her: what about you two?" He challenged as he stood and put an arm around her. They looked at Eve and Shane and waited, Claire nervous as hell. It took a second but Eve stood and nodded.

"I'm here. None of this is your fault and, even though you were so secretive to me, your best friend, I'm going to be here for you." She got on the other side of Claire and put an arm around her too.

They all looked at Shane and he stared back for a while. Claire was anxious for his decision and him taking his sweet time didn't make her feel any better.

Finally, he stood. "I'll be here and I'll support you." Claire's shoulders felt lighter and she almost smiled…until he went on. "As a friend. I'm not sure I can handle all of this. I'm sorry. As soon as people find out you're pregnant, they'll assume it's mine and I can't handle that. I'm sorry."

Claire nodded despite Eve's face. "I understand." He joined their hug and Claire, though sad, felt nothing but comfort. She had the best friends ever and she knew, she just knew, that she'd need them in the months to come.

* * *

Again, not one of my favorite, but hey. Thanks to all those still reading despite my random madness. Please review and tell me what you think!

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I usually update every month but I got bored and decided to post this chapter today. I didn't get a lot of feedback for the last chapter so I hope y'all like this one better!

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Claire found out about the baby and told them all and it seemed like all Eve could talk about.

"I can't believe you're actually pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

As soon as Claire said no to that Eve bugged her about it night and day.

"You should set up a doctor's appointment."

"Have you called the doctor yet?"

"Don't you want to make sure the baby is okay?"

"Aren't you going to have my niece's or nephew's appointment yet?"

It got on Claire's nerves so bad that she told Eve that she should just make the appointment for her. Eve lit up and immediately pulled out her phone and started dialing. It was done in ten minutes.

"There," She smiled. "I will be taking you to the doctor tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How'd you get it so soon?"

"I've got connections." She smiled and walked away.

This made Claire a little nervous. She didn't need a doctor to confirm what was already known: why was Eve so set on her going? Claire wasn't afraid of doctors-she, at one point, wanted to be one-but it was a lot different than her other visits to the doctor. She didn't have a cold or a sore tooth…she had a baby.

It just made Claire nervous. The baby apparently agreed with her because when Eve barged into her room the next morning and told to hurry or they'd be late, Claire was immediately sick.

The ride there wasn't bad. Eve talked excitedly about being an aunt. The wait and the paper work weren't too bad either. The clinic was deserted and there were, thankfully, no judging eyes. Her nerves only got a little jumpy when they called her back to the room and asked her to take off her pants and sit in the chair. She did this and tried to gulp back her nerves but it was hard. Eve noticed.

"Just calm down: it'll be fine." Claire looked at her for a moment and found comfort in the way Eve was looking at her.

"Calm." She murmured as the doctor walked in. She'd seen this woman a few times on the streets so Claire kind of knew her face-it was hard not to know just about everyone who lived or stepped into Morganville-but she did not know her name.

The doctor smiled. "Ah, a new face." She remarked before beginning. "Hello, my name is Dr. Shannon Perks and yours is…?"

"Claire Danvers."

She nodded. "I've seen you around and I know you aren't a native but you look too young to be a student at TPU…"

"I'm a student: early admission."

She nodded. "How early?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Smart." She smiled and looked down at her chart. The change in her face was almost comical when she realized why Claire was there. "You're pregnant." Claire nodded and feared the look of disappointment that was about to be cast upon her but to her surprise Dr. Perks just shrugged. "You could be worse off. You know about our town's…problem?" It took Claire a moment to realize she was talking about the vampires and she nodded. "Well, you're not drained and dead or strung out on drugs somewhere. When people come to this town and find out, they have a hard time dealing with it. I won't say that sex is the best way to deal, but it's better than a lot of other things. But you didn't come hear me go on: you want to know about you baby."

Dr. Perks went through all the different motions and Claire felt many different things: embarrassment, uncomfortable, awkward, surprise, awe, and even happiness. When Dr. Perks showed them the visual of the baby and she actually heard it's heartbeat for herself, she nearly cried. It was like finding out about it all over again but this time she was excited…and happy. Eve cried happily enough for the both of them. Her tears dried up, thankfully, by the time it was time to go so Claire didn't have to drive.

Claire was deemed perfectly healthy and was to come back in six weeks .

"See I don't know why you were so nervous: you're both good."

Claire nodded and smiled. "We are." At first she was down: she was having a baby and she was only sixteen and she didn't know who the father was and she had no boyfriend. Now she was happier: she had a life growing inside of her and she had a strong support system and people who cared and that's all she could ask for.

* * *

Things went smoothly for months, which was unusual for the residents of the Glass House, but they rolled with it. It wasn't until Claire was around twelve weeks along that the first problem arose.

She started to show.

Claire first noticed it as she was getting out of the shower one morning. She'd been drying off when felt it. At first she thought she was just feeling things…then she felt it again: a bump. It was the first indication that there was really something inside of her and she couldn't quite believe it. She pulled the towel away, looked down, and there it was to prove she wasn't crazy. She ran her hand over it and was surprised at just how defined it actually was. Turning her body in the mirror, she could also kind of see it. It looked as if she had eaten a huge lunch. People couldn't really notice unless they really looked.

Claire hurriedly dressed and rushed to Eve's room and banged on the door. "Eve! Eve!" After a minute, Eve came to the door and grumpily frowned down at her.

"What is it?" Claire, overcome with joy, ignored her grumpiness, grabbed her hand, and rubbed it over her stomach. Eve's face remained agitated until she realized what she was feeling. A huge smile made its way across her face. She lifted Claire's shirt and gazed at her belly.

"You're already showing?" Claire nodded. "But you're only like three months. Isn't this a little early? Is that normal?"

Claire shrugged. "Dr. Perks did say that it could be because I'm kind of tiny so I might start showing sooner. But she said that it could also be the way my body has decided to carry the baby."

Eve nodded. "Well, let's just hope you don't start to show too much too soon or we'll have some explaining to do." She said in a teasing/joking way but Claire became serious. She never really thought of what would happen when she actually started to show. How would she explain? People would assume she's a whore if she told them she didn't know the father. Claire started to panic and it was clear for Eve to see.

"Claire, don't worry!" She laughed. "We knew we'd have to cross this bridge sooner or later. Thankfully, you're not big enough for anybody to notice unless they were looking super hard. Don't worry." Claire nodded, seeing wisdom in her words. Besides, nobody cared enough about her gaining weight to just stare at her.

She was sadly mistaken.

* * *

Four weeks later, Michael had another gig at Common Grounds and they were all invited. When they got there, it was nearly full. Claire found it amazing sometimes how both vampires and humans could come together and be peaceful all because of beautiful music.

As they walked in, Claire felt self-conscious as most of the vampire eyes focused on her. Although she knew that none of them would attack her, it still made her nervous. Dr. Perks had sat her and Michael, since he lived with her, down and explained to her why she needed to be careful around vampires.

"Pregnant women experience an increase in blood volume to provide extra blood flow to the uterus and to meet the needs of the fetus. This basically means that you have more blood in your body than the regular person and vampires will be very attracted to that. There are also all these extra hormones in the blood and it makes your blood smell even sweeter. You have to be very careful and watch yourself around vampires." Claire thought she understood.

"And the fact that there are two heartbeats instead of one also draws vampires." Michael had thrown in and Claire didn't quite understand that part but she understood the warning.

She stuck close to Michael as many of the vampire's noses flared. "Calm down, Claire." Michael murmured as he wrapped an arm around her. "Nobody will harm you." He was careful not to mention the baby. Claire nodded as Michael squeezed her and went off to set up. The three found a table close to the front and sat with Claire between Shane and Eve.

Leaving Shane to guard their table, Eve and Claire went to get drinks. Unfortunately, Oliver was currently manning the counter.

"Eve." He smirked. "I miss having your expertise behind my counter."

"Make me manager and pay me more and I'll come back." At Claire's look, she shrugged. "What? We're going to need the money." She whispered and glanced quickly at Claire's growing belly. Claire nodded.

Oliver shrugged. "The job is yours if you want it." Claire found that a little out of character for Oliver as he and Eve discussed when she would start but left it alone as his eyes focused on her. "And Claire, smelling sweeter every day." He breathed in deeply and smirked at her. She thought she could see his fangs.

"Creepy. Can you just take our order?" Eve asked.

"Of course. What do you want Eve?" After she ordered for both her and Shane, he turned to Claire. "What is it that you want, Claire?"Oliver's eyes focused on her and she tried not to shiver under his gaze.

"Just water." He nodded and started to work. His work was quick and he was back with all three drinks soon. He handed Eve hers and Claire made sure not to make eye contact as he gave her hers. They went back to their seats and waited.

Claire had just started to relax and was having a little fun when she felt cold fingers against her neck.

"Mmm." Whoever is was hummed. "A two for one meal." Claire's heart started to pound as the cold fingers moved against her neck again.

"Hey, get away from her!" Shane shouted and pushed the vamp away from her. Claire focused on her breathing as the vampire-one she'd never met and assumed was one of the younger ones-sneered at them and walked away to the dark corner where most of the vampires sat. "You okay?" Shane asked and she nodded. She smiled a little at him.

"Thanks." She and Shane were on good standings but it was kind of awkward between them. They both missed the closeness of being involved but knew this was what must be. Shane wouldn't feel right in such a position and Claire would feel guilty putting him there. How could she hug him, kiss him, or even smile at him with an unknown man's baby growing inside of her?

Anyways, she was thinking it was better just to be friends for now…and for the future. Even after she had the baby there would be too much already on her plate to deal with a relationship especially with Shane. Shane was prone to getting in trouble a lot and, with a baby to care for, she couldn't afford to go running off to save him.

Anyways, they all chatted until Michael started to play. He was wonderful like always and everyone was in awe with both his singing and playing. It wasn't until he finished that things turned upside down for Claire.

She had just gotten some more water while they waiting for Michael and was going back to the table when someone bumped into her from behind. The water fell to the floor as she instinctively caught herself from knocking into the table stomach first. The person-someone she knew to be a high school student-apologized and quickly shuffled off but the damage was done. The people sitting at this table were three girls who loved to make her life miserable: Gina, Jennifer, and Monica. Claire hoped she could just turn around and walk off but it was never that simple with Monica.

"Walk much?" Gina sneered and they all laughed.

"Yes and now I'll be walking away from you." She turned but Monica stood and grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you in such a hurry? We just wanted to talk."

Claire sighed. She really wanted to get away but knew that there was no way out of this unless she made a scene which she wouldn't. "About what?"

Monica put on a fake concerned face. "About your sudden weight gain."

Claire's eyes flashed to Monica's and turned into slits. "What?"

Monica smirked. "Surely Shane doesn't want some little girl who doesn't know when to stop eating. Look at yourself: you're getting pudgy…" She trailed off as her hand slid from Claire's arm and over her stomach. It took a second for her to comprehend but, when she did, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Claire started to panic. "You're-"

"Monica, please: don't. I'm begging you." Claire whispered desperately. At first, Claire was sure Monica was going to be a decent human being and not say something but she was wrong. A little cruel smirk slipped onto Monica's face.

"Shane?" She called loudly and Claire felt her heart sink.

"What?" His agitated voice came.

"Don't you know how to use a condom and not get a girl pregnant?" Many of the other conversations in the coffee shop settled down and many people focused on them.

"Don't bring Shane into this. He and I…we're not together. Just please, Monica." Claire whispered.

Monica crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "Oh. So Claire isn't as innocent as she appears." She mocked. Claire tried to make a quick getaway but Monica grabbed her arm again. "So it's not Shane's? Whose is it?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh! So defensive! Do you not know who fathered your little baby? Been sleeping around that much?"

Claire froze in anger as many of the humans around them gasped and the vampires just looked on. "How dare you? Of course I know who he is! I'm not a slut like you."

Monica didn't take the bait. "Oh yeah? Who is he then? We would all like to know." She motioned around to all the eyes watching them.

"Why don't you stop being a bitch and leave her alone?" Eve sneered as she and Shane appeared by Claire's side.

"Only after she tells us…unless she doesn't know: that's what I'm betting my money on."

Claire, consumed by the anger burning through her, was about to do something she'd regret later when she felt cold hands on her shoulders.

"It's me." Everyone turned and stared at Michael as one: Monica disbelievingly.

"You're a vampire." She pointed out.

"It happened a few nights before I was turned. We were both confused and scared and worried. We needed to relax so we…had sex. It was one night and we weren't smart enough to think past the heat of the moment. We didn't think about the possibility of her getting pregnant and she did. That's how she ended up pregnant…with my baby. I'm the father: happy now?" He sneered at Monica before leading the three of them out the building of stunned humans and vampires. They got into the car and left.

Claire was more than a little perplexed. "Michael…" She said and was at a loss for words for a moment. "Why did you say that?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know. I was just going to tell her to fuck off but that came out. Everyone was listening and I couldn't take it back. I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to-"

She waved it off. "It's okay. It's better than everyone knowing the truth: that I actually have no clue who the father is because I can't remember. Just like a slut." She teared up and looked out the window.

"Claire…"

She shook her head. "I'm okay. It's just these stupid hormones." She wiped her eyes. "But thank you Michael, really."

Although her friends talked and tried to engage her in conversation, she remained quiet the rest of the way home. It wasn't until they were just getting into the house that Claire thought of something.

"Won't the dates be off?" Since no one had been talking, they all turned to her at her random outburst.

"Huh?"

"Won't there be a big difference when 'our' baby is suppose to born and when the baby is actually born?"

He thought about it. "Oh yeah."

"Others are bound to notice." It was silent for a minute.

"Wait!" Eve brightened. "Michael, when were you turned?"

"Um...about five months ago. Why?"

"Because! Claire is only sixteen weeks pregnant so there is only about a month's difference in your story. It's perfect."

Everyone else was still confused. "So?"

She sighed dramatically. "Claire is getting bigger sooner than usual so it actually is starting to look like she is five months which goes along with your story."

Claire nodded. "That's true."

"But what happens when the baby is born a whole month later?" Shane asked.

"We can say it was overdue or something. No one will question it." Eve said, looking pretty proud of herself. They all thought for a minute before deciding that Eve was right.

Settling downstairs after a long night, they all sat around to chill and play games, but Claire wasn't feeling up to it.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay you guys."

Eve frowned. "But I was just about to hand Shane his ass in this zombie game!"

"Sure you were." Shane teased.

"I know but I'm really tired: blame the baby." She shrugged and Eve glared at her stomach.

"Bad Glass baby! Bad!" That made Claire laugh as she headed up the stairs.

After she showered, she lay in her bed thinking. The whole town knew-or would soon know-that she was pregnant and, not to mention, that they all thought it was Michael's. It was better than everyone thinking that she slept around with whomever and didn't know the father, but she wished she could've kept it under wraps longer. Actually, she would have preferred to have gone through the whole pregnancy without anyone noticing, but that would've been nearly impossible with all the weight she was destined to gain.

Boy, she had no idea.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up soon! Please review and tell me what you liked and what I could do better on!

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story, but I'll try. I haven't been around internet and probably won't be for a while.

* * *

Over the course of the next six weeks, Claire blew up like a balloon. By the middle of her fifth month, she was huge. Dr. Perks had told her to expect this but Claire hadn't fully believed her. It was like she went to bed showing a pleasant amount and woke up a whale. It was almost to the point to where she needed help doing mundane things and she was only twenty-two weeks! But it wasn't much of a problem because her housemates felt like doing everything for her.

Eve cooked for her and did all her chores, Shane, whenever she was carrying something, always took it from her no matter how light it was, and Michael was the worst. He always insisted she stay off her feet, rest all the time, and not worry about a thing. Claire tried to reason with him-with them all-that she could handle herself perfectly and wouldn't need to do any of that until later in the pregnancy but none of them listened.

The only thing she plain out refused to do was stop going to class. Michael was very adamant about her not going to school and Claire understand his reasons but just couldn't do it. She needed her education and people were going to talk regardless.

Whenever she was in town or on campus, people always stared. Some would be bold enough to walk up to her and ask. These conversations always went something like this:

_"Aw! You're so big."_

_"Um, thanks?"_

A slight pause.

_"You're a little young to be having a baby."_

_"I know, but accidents happen and we're dealing with the best we can."_

Another short pause.

_"So is it true?"_

_"Is what true?"_

_"That this is Michael Glass's kid? That he got you pregnant before he turned?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Weird timing."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Well, good luck."_

_"You too."_

It didn't really bother Claire much anymore. As long as the truth stayed hidden, she was fine.

Today started off as any other day: Claire got up and dressed with a little difficulty and met Eve and Michael in the hallway. People found it weird that she and Michael had had sex and gotten pregnant while living under the same roof as Shane and Eve, their significant others, and still went on to be with other people while still being friends. It made Claire laugh.

Honestly: Her and Michael together? No way.

Anyways, both turned and greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"How's my favorite pregnant person doing today?" Eve said and Claire tried to smile.

"Tired and sore. The baby keeps on moving and stuff and won't let me sleep." Michael kissed her forehead and gave her protruding belly an affectionate rub.

"Sorry. Baby Glass is just excited about the start of a new day: just like his old man." He said in an overly proud voice that had her laughing.

Ever since Eve made that joke one night, it caught on. Even though they all knew that Michael was in no way the father, it was an inside joke. Yet, though it was a joke to them, the town had started using the term also. The vampires would say, "There goes the human and baby Glass." The humans would say, "How's little baby Glass today?"

"Yea," Eve cut Claire out of her thoughts. "I'm sure that's it." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Has the baby started kicking yet?"

Claire shook her head. "Michael Jr. hasn't decided to unleash that kind of torment on me just yet."

"Hey! You can't name him after his pretend father: the kid needs a name of his own!"

"Shut up, Michael. Anyways, torment? You know the moment the baby kicks for the first time you'll be ecstatic. You're just a little grumpy right now because auntie's baby is a creature of the night like his daddy."

"Ah, that's my boy." Michael said fondly, rubbing her belly again.

"All jokes aside: of course I'll be happy to feel my baby kick, but I'd be even happier when my baby is out. I'm not sure how much bigger I can get without needing a forklift." They all laughed.

"Don't worry." Eve said. "You'll feel better after breakfast." There was the sound of a door shutting. "Which has just arrived."

"Hey! Anybody up? If not, I can eat all this delicious food alone."

"We're here!" They all made towards the kitchen.

Midway down the stairs was when she felt it: her baby's first kick. She wasn't sure until she felt it again. It wasn't much but Claire felt tears gather in her eyes. She had just turned to tell Eve and Michael what had just happened when she was swept unwillingly into a memory.

**FLASHBACK**

Oliver had just told her she wouldn't remember a thing and told her to wait while he finished up business. She sat quietly in the employee's room in Common Grounds waiting until he finally came back about an hour and a half later.

"Such a good girl, you are." He mocked and she held her tongue. He took her by the arm and took her out to his car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." She tried to keep calm during the whole ride but when he parked and pulled her out of the car she didn't recognize the house.

"Is this yours?"

"Questions later. Right now: your surprise." He maneuvered the house quietly and quickly until he came to a door and she stared at him incredulously.

"You brought me here just to have sex?"

He laughed and turned on her. "As much as I'd like to ride you so long that your voice is hoarse from screaming out my name in pleasure then suck you dry, I must look toward the bigger picture which involves this…" He pushed open the door to reveal a room covered in darkness.

"What is this?"

"There is a bed in this room and, in a matter of minutes, there will also be a man." He caught her eyes quickly before uttering the next words. "You are to have sex with him."

"What? I can't do that: I won't! You can't make me…" She trailed off as his eyes bore into hers.

"You can and you will. You will do it until he fully satisfied and you will find pleasure in it yourself." Claire felt angry with him-though she was always mad at him. How dare he make her do this? "Have fun." He smirked, pushed her inside, and locked door. She banged on the door a few times before a voice stopped her.

"He roped you into this too, huh?" She turned toward the sound to the familiar yet not voice.

"Yea, he compelled me. You?"

"He caught me doing something bad and, instead of draining me, got me to do this." His voice became uneasy at the next part. "Should we just…?"

"I guess: let's get it over with." She felt her way to the bed and undressed before climbing on top it. A hand touched her arm and she nearly jumped off the bed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"No problem." She paused. Her eyes were adjusting and she could see a basic outline of his body.

"Should we kiss?" He asked hesitantly and she shrugged.

"If you want." Immediately, she felt his hand-neither rough nor soft-trail up her arm to her face. Once the hand registered that it was indeed her face, his lips found hers. His lips were rough and hesitant but carried both passion and uncertainty. Feeling him lean into her, Claire lay back against the pillows behind her and he followed. Tentatively, his hands fell on her waist and moved up slowly. She gasped when he cupped her breasts and his thumbs ran across her nipples. He was so warm compared to Oliver.

He pulled away. "Sorry-"

"No, it's okay: I liked it. You're just so...warm."

"Oh. It's just that: I've never been with a girl so I'm nervous."

"It's okay. Just do what feels natural." He nodded and took her advice.

From then on, it was a little awkward. He wasn't sure what exactly to do even when he tried to do what felt right so she wasn't surprised when he actually moved away from her when it was time to do the main thing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," He said breathlessly. "I-It's just that I'm a little nervous."

She nodded. "I understand and that's the perfect reason to get this over with. You'll feel better if we just do it...I think."

She felt the bed move a little as he nodded. "Okay." He moved closer to her and got on top of her. She put her arms around him and he rested on his forearms. She could feel him breathing heavily as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He didn't move.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just trying to calm myself. I don't know if I can do this."

Claire was silent for a moment. Oliver wouldn't let them out of this room until they did what he wanted and they couldn't do it if this guy was so nervous. She didn't know exactly how to comfort him but she tried.

"Here." She moved his head from her shoulder and kissed him. He seemed eager enough to kiss her and, while he was distracted, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Just do it." He nodded and, positioning himself, pressed forward.

She felt his breath wash over the side of her neck as it all left his body. He didn't move for a long time and Claire started to worry.

"Are you okay?"

It took him a moment but he nodded. "Yea. Just getting use to this." He stayed still for a little bit longer before starting to move.

They had sex, like Oliver the pervert probably wanted, until the guy was sated. When he was, they set off to find their clothes in the dark. Claire had just finished dressing when the sound of clapping filled the room.

"That was spectacular." She heard Oliver's voice but couldn't see him.

"O-Oliver?" She felt cold hands on her neck.

"How did you know?" He mocked.

She turned in the direction of his voice. "We did what you wanted: can we go?"

"Sure, but wouldn't you like to meet the person you were just intimate with?" Before she could answer, lights flooded the room and her eyes quickly adjusted. She found herself in an empty room beside a bed. Trying to prepare herself for anyone, she turned but nothing could prepare her for who she saw.

"J-Jason?" Standing in front of her in only jeans was Eve's demented little brother, and although he had bathed, cut and brushed his hair and teeth, and such there was no mistaking him.

He looked as surprise as her. "Claire?"

Oliver smirked. "Glad the two of you know each other and I know you both would like to talk, but, as much I would love to hear this conversation, Claire and I must be going now." With that, he pushed a still stunned Claire out of the room. As he drove her home, hopefully, she was still in shock.

"Jason? Why would you make me sleep with Jason? Jason of all people! Eve's homicidal younger brother."

"All part of my plan." He pulled up to the Glass House and carried her to the porch. "A few more things before I go."

"What?"

He caught her eyes. "You won't remember any of this until the baby's first kick."

She stared at him, startled. "Baby? What baby?"

He ignored her and knocked on the door. "And keep the baby." With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The memory hit her hard and she could feel herself slipping into darkness.

"Claire?" Eve asked, concerned. Looking at Eve, the realization of who the real father of her child was hit her even harder.

So she looked Eve straight in the eyes and said, "You're going to be an aunt" before fainting.

* * *

Thanks to his vampire speed, Michael was able to catch Claire just before she fell down the stairs and hit her head or belly. "Claire? Claire!" He tried to wake her but she was out cold.

"Is she okay?" Eve asked as he carried her down the stairs and laid her down on the couch.

"Her heart is still beating and she's still breathing so I hope so. All we can do is wait." He sat in his usual chair and Eve sat close to Claire in silence for a minute before looking at Michael in confusion.

"Why did she tell me that I was going to be an aunt? I knew that already."

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Shane came walking in from the kitchen. "Hey! What happened with breakfast?"

"Claire fainted."

Shane finally saw her, frowned, and rushed over to her. "Is she okay?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Should we call the doctor?" The three looked at each for a minute before agreeing that it would probably be best.

* * *

Waking up from her fainting spell, Claire felt a lot of things, but mostly uncomfortable with where the baby currently was and with the bright light shining into her eyes. She groaned and the light receded.

"She's awake." With some help she sat up and saw all her friends and Dr. Perks staring at her.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, dear, and your friends called me."

"Oh."

"But you're fine from what I can tell."

"That's good. Thank you."

"It's no problem: we were just worried about you two." She stayed around for a little bit longer, answering all their questions and reassuring them all that Claire was fine, before leaving.

"Are you sure you're okay, Claire Bear?" Eve asked, sitting closer to Claire and stroking her hair.

"I think so. I was just…shocked."

"About what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing: just the baby kicking." She locked eyes with Michael, knowing he knew she had just lied, as Eve brightened.

"The baby kicked? Are they kicking now?" Claire nodded and Eve's hands covered her belly. "This is so great! Michael, Shane, come feel this!" They both came over and waited. After feeling a few kicks, Shane shrugged and went to heat up breakfast and Eve, though a little reluctant, went to help.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Michael sat next to her. "What really happened?"

"I remember."

"Remember? Remember what?"

"That night: the one where I got pregnant."

His eyes widened. "So you know…?"

She nodded. "Who the father is."

"So?"

"You won't believe this but…it's Jason."

Michael stared at her for a minute before shaking his head. "I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that this baby's father?" She nodded. "As in Jason Rossner? Jason, Eve's little brother? Eve's crazy, homicidal brother?" She nodded again. "How?"

"Oliver compelled me and forced Jason when he caught him doing something bad: I don't know what. I didn't know it was him until after we did it."

"Why would Oliver go through all of this?"

"I don't know: he just said he wanted to ruin my life and that it was all part of some bigger plan." They worried over this for a while before heading to breakfast. The main thing they agreed on was not to mention or even think about her baby's father until they had to cross that bridge.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Please R****&R!  
Bre**


End file.
